How Far Will You Go, To Save Someone You Love
by Jettrooper12
Summary: Crossover: Set in Heavy Rain- As Mikey lays on the rooftop with the rain pouring on him, Two things are going through his mind. Where his brother was and the paper in front of him that reads 'How far are you willing to go, To save someone you love'-R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello me again :)**

**My third story, Yes i know i just finished my second one but hey...I like writing  
><strong>

**So anyway**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own TMNT  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"_Hello and welcome to the morning news, Today in breaking news, Even through the Origami Killer has been killed the attacks still continue, the life of a seventeen year old male has been drastically ended due to the series of murders. The victim was reported kidnapped four days later, his body was found in a abandoned warehouse with nothing but a bullet wound. Police have been on the lookout but still have no lead. If you have any information please contact the police immediately. In other news..._

Don turned off the TV sick of all news stories about people dying, 'Why cant we just live in a peaceful world where no one died except for when they get old'. But that's not how it works he guessed. He looked at the time, 'It's almost one' He thought.

"Aren't you and Mikey suppose to go out for a run?" He heard a voice behind him say, But he instantly matched the voice with the person. His older brother Leo.

"Yeah I've been waiting for him for thirty minutes now" Don sighed as stood up and stretched

"Well what's he doing?" Leo questioned

"I don't know" Don said rubbing his head

Leo walked over the stair case and shouted " Mikey, Don's waiting"

They waited in silence until they finally heard a door open and close. " I know I know I'm sorry" They heard as their orange masked brother walked down the stairs. He jumped the last few stairs and stood in front of his two older brothers.

"I got caught up doing something"

"Mikey, Don has been waiting for you" Leo crossed his arms and gave Mikey a disappointed look

Mikey looked down in shame " I know guys, I'm sorry Don"

"It's fine Leo, Really, I wanted to watch the news anyway" Don lied, He didn't like seeing Mikey sad " Ok Mikey lets go"

"You got it dude" Mikey and Don waved Leo farewell and walked out of the lair. Leo walked back into the main room and stood there. It was kind of boring in the lair when it was empty like this. He of course had Raph but Raph woke up on the wrong side of the bed and would be a good idea if he didn't bother him. He didn't know what to do, He could train. No he wasn't feeling for training. He sighed and sat on the couch and turned on the TV. More news on that stupid Origami killer. He didn't see the point of leaving a origami in his dead victims hands, They said it was a sign for peace but what was the point for giving peace if he already killed him already. These people today confused Leo.

"Hey bro" He heard a low voice say behind him.

"Hey Raph, You feeling any better" Leo asked

"Like a million bucks" Raph joked as he sat next to him " still have a headache"

"Take something and you'll feel better" Leo replied

"Thank for the advice doctor" Raph laughed and patted Leo's shoulder "I'll be fine all I need to do is wait it out"

...

Mikey could feel his all of his muscles working at once, He loved that feeling. He made him feel so good, Like all the worries and troubles were slowly escaping him with every step he took. He looked at Don who was slightly ahead of him but he wasn't trying to outrun him, He was fine right where he was.

" Mikey hold up for a sec" He heard Don yell

They both stopped and caught their breath, "What's wrong" Mikey asked

"Nothing...I just want to sit down for a sec" Don said sitting down

Mikey walked up and sat next to him, He looked over onto the beautiful New York sky.

"Have you ever thought about reviling our kind to the world" Don asked

Mikey was surprised with the question, "What do you mean?"

"I mean what if the world knew what we really are" Don replied

"I don't know Donny, I don't think it's a good idea, Not yet at least" Mikey claimed

"I know but still"

"How do you think they would respond when they know that giant human like turtles are living below them" Mikey said

"Were not giant Mikey" Don said lowly

"Ok so I was exaggerating"

Don laughed and took Mikey in for a noggie. They sat there in silence for some time before Mikey thought of what Don did earlier.

"Thanks by the way"

"For what?" Don asked

" For what you did right before we left, Lying to Leo to get me out of trouble" Mikey answered

"Who said I was lying?" Don questioned with a smile

" The fact that you hate watching the news" Mikey laughed

"You know me too much" Don joked

"And the only one that does" Mikey said putting an arm around Don

They sat in silence for a couple minutes before Don stood up " We better get going"

"Yeah" Mikey stood up and stretched, He looked at his older brother. Then he saw blackness.

* * *

><p>Mikey awoke on the roof a couple hours later. His chest was heaving, He looked around, He didn't know where he was. It took him a minute to determine where he was, All he remembered was running with Don. Don. He looked around for Don, But he was alone. It was late, What happened? He stood up and looked around. How did it get so late. He was with Donny just a second ago wasn't he. "Don" He whispered. He remembered talking to Don then he said we better leave. Then the next thing he knew he woke up on the roof. "Don" He tried again. Still nothing. He started to worry. He looked around to trying to find his older brother. Then something caught his eye, a small origami figure on an air conditioner.<p>

"Oh my god" He whispered

He slowly walked toward it and picked it up and unfolded it. As he read the small print that was written on it, He fell to his knees and started to tear up. he dropped the piece of paper and knelt there. It began to rain, "Don" He whispered. He looked at the wet paper that rested on the ground. He read the print again.

_How far are you willing to go, To save someone you love_


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own TMNT  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"DON" Mikey screamed as he ran from rooftop to rooftop

How could this happen, could the origami killer have really taken Don. No. It's impossible. He had to find him, And fast. He pushed himself to run faster and faster, He felt his insides screaming for him to stop. But he couldn't, He needed to find Don. He screamed his name every minute, But all he heard was his upbeat breathing and the sound of the rain hitting the ground. HIs legs gave out and he fell to his knees.

"DOOOOOOOOOOOON" He screamed into the air

He fell to the ground, His chest was ready to explode. He had to face facts, The origami killer had his brother. He remembered hearing on the news how the origami killer takes his victims and kills them a couple days later. He dug his head into his arms and sobbed, The thought of his Don being killed. What were his brothers going to think, How was he going to tell them. Just walk in and say " Hey guys Don was kidnapped and we have four days to find him alive". His brothers were probably worried sick about them. He stood up and started to walk to the sewer drain.

He thought about how he was going to tell them, Should he tell them. Maybe he shouldn't. Just for now at least. He agreed to keep it to himself, But what was he going to tell them. Don was going away for a while, Or maybe forever. He started to tear up again. He wiped them away and walked toward the lair door. He stood in front for a few second to get his story together. He was going to that Don...Ugh he didn't know. Maybe he should just tell them that he is staying with April for awhile. But why. He thought about it for a second and came up with a reason. He grabbed the lever and held it for a second. Was he ready for this. He didn't want to but he had to be. He pulled the lever and stepped inside.

"Mikey!" He heard Leo yell. "Where have you been"

"I uh decided to stay out longer" Mikey replied

"Longer? Mikey you and Don have been all day, i thought you were only going out for an hour" Leo's voice started to get higher

"Where is Don anyway" Raph asked

Mikey cringed at the question, He took a deep breath and came out with it. " Ok so while we were on our way back here April stopped us cause she needed Don's help to fix her computer or something" Mikey looked around to see if Leo and Raph bought it

"Well when is he going to be back" Leo asked

'Yes!' Mikey thought to himself. " He said if it took him awhile he would just spend the night there so I don't know"

Leo and Raph looked at him for a minute.

"Mikey is everything ok...You look kinda shaky" Leo asked putting a hand on his shoulder

"Yea...Yeah I'm fine Leo don't worry"

Leo looked at him again worried, "Ok...If there's anything wrong you'd tell me right"

"Yea" Mikey replied, 'I'm sorry Leo...But not this' He thought to himself

"I'm going to bed" Mikey walked up stairs and closed his door. He leaned on it with his back and slid down to sit on the floor. He put his head in his hands, He was so lost right now. He didn't know what to do, Who to go to, How to get his brother back. Then he remembered the origami figure and what it said, ' How far are you willing to go, To save someone you love'. What did that mean, Why is this happening to me? He went to his bed and slumped in it, He wasn't tired but he felt like he needed to sleep.

* * *

><p>Mikey laid awake looking at the ceiling, He knew a couple hours have past but he didn't know the precise amount. He looked at the clock, two o'clock. He really needed to go to sleep. But he couldn't, The thought of Don kept him awake. He remembered the talk they had on the roof before everything. 'You know me to much', Those words circled through his head. He felt tears coming on, The sound of Dons calm voice. He needed to find him. He sat up in his bed and sat on the edge, He couldn't sleep. Maybe a walk around the lair alone would help.<p>

He stood up and opened his door quietly, He peeked out and heard snoring coming from Raph's room. He stepped out and tip toed to Leo's door. There he was, sleeping peacefully. Mikey envied how comfortable he looked. He closed his door and walked down the stairs, Something caught his eye. There was light coming from Don's lab. "Don" He whispered. He ran over to the lab "Don" He said again. Nothing. There was no one in there. Mikey sighed with depression, He walked inside and sat on Don's chair. He held his head in one of his hands and looked at the ground. After a couple minutes he heard a ping noise on Don's computer. He looked and saw that Don had a new email. Mikey was going to ignore it but the title of the message made it look like it was for him. The sender's name was Unknown, and the title was 'Michelangelo'. He clicked the email and those same twelve words came up. ' How far are you willing to go, To save someone you love'. Mikey shivered but continued to read.

'_Five days to save your brother_

_8520 Parker Avenue, In the mailbox._

_Five days start tomorrow'_

Five days? He had Five days to save Don. What the hell is this some kinda of test? He looked at the address. Was this where Don was. But what was up with in the mail box? Mikey rubbed his head in confusion. All he knew that he had five days to find his brother and that where was something in the mailbox at that address. He tempted himself on going to the address right now, But he decided he would go tomorrow. He read the message and became a little scared. What if this was some kind of test. Could he do it for Don. If not he will die trying, Cause he needed his brother back. He wrote down the address on a piece of paper and clicked out of Don's inbox. He got up put of the chair and walked out of his lab. He went back up stair to his room, He sat on his bed and read the address again. He put it on his night stand and laid down. Who was doing this, What did he mean willing to do? Does this mean he will have to do some tests, Like challenges. He didn't know. He shifter to his said with the thought of Don. And with that he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hate to say but school just started for me **

**So it might take awhile for me to update.**

**Don't worry i will update a soon as possible**

**Enjoy**

** I Do Not Own TMNT  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Day One

Mikey looked at the clock, Nine o'clock. Good. It wasn't too early. He sat up in bed and stared at the wall, He was half hoping that when he went downstairs that Don would be there and it was all just a dream. But he knew that it wasn't going to happen. He stared at the wall with the thought of that mailbox. What could be in it?

He sat up and walked out of the room, He looked over the railing and heard the sounds of two people talking in the kitchen. It was obviously Leo and Raph, But what they were talking about made Mikey uneasy. He heard only a couple words. Don, Worried, and Lying. He cringed when he heard Don but felt distraught when he heard lying. They are probably expecting Don home any minute, This made Mikey a little nervous on how he was going tell them that Don isn't coming back.

He walked down the stairs and was greeted by Raph. " Hey bro, How'd you sleep"

'Like crap' He thought, " Pretty good" He answered

"That's good, Leo made breakfast just so you know"

"Ok" He replied, ' I'm not really hungry' He thought

He walked into the kitchen and saw Leo at the table eating. He didn't see what but it smelled weird. He sat across from him and took a piece of toast and started taking little bites.

"Good morning" Leo said

"Morning"

"So when are we expecting Donny" Leo questioned

Mikey drew blanks, He never thought of an excuse. "Umm..I don't know"

"Oh...Did he call you?" Leo asked

That's when Mikey realized, He never tried calling him!

"No..He didn't...I have to use the bathroom" Mikey said as he jumped up and ran out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. He closed the door and pulled out his shell cell. He dialed Don's number and held the phone to his ear, Ring...Ring...Ring. "Donny please pick up!" He whispered.

"Hello Mikey"

Mikey froze at the sound of the deep voice, It was Don's phone, But not his voice. "Who is this?"

"Mailbox"..."Or your brother" Then that's when he heard it, He fell to his knees and started crying. He heard Don.

"Mikey...Help me...Please"

"He will die" The deep voice came back, Then a click.

Mikey knelt there with the phone in his hand, Hoping...Wishing that Don's voice would come back and tell him that everything is all right. But all he heard was the dial tone. His voice was still running through his head. '_ Mikey...Help me...Please'. _He dropped his shell cell and fell to the ground whimpering. He had to get to that mailbox. He needed to find Don.

He got up and walked out of the bathroom only to run into Leo. He tried to hide his tears but Leo saw them.

"Mikey what's wrong?" He asked

"Nothing...Nothing" Mikey said while trying to push Leo out of the way

"Mikey...Mikey stop it..Tell me what's wrong" Leo said gripping Mikey's arms

Mikey pushed Leo out of the way and ran toward the door, He grabbed his trench coat and hat and ran out. He heard Leo shout his name behind but he just he just kept running. He climbed out of the man hole and ran into a dark alley. He wiped away the tears and put on the trench coat and hat, He grabbed the paper from his belt and studied the address. He walked out into the sidewalk and called a taxi. When one stopped he stepped in and told him the address.

* * *

><p>"What the shell happened?" Raph asked<p>

"I don't know...He ran out of the bathroom crying and he just left" Leo answered " Something's wrong with him"

"You're telling me, He's hiding something, I can smell it" Raph said

Leo stood there for a second before talking again " I think Don's in trouble"

Raph stood in silence for a minute, "You think Mikey knows?"

"It would be a reason why he's acting like this" Leo replied

Leo was worried. Mikey was acting weird and Don was still not home. If he were really at Aprils he would have been home by now or at least have called. Leo had an idea, He picked up his shell cell and called April. After three rings she picked up.

"Hello"

"Hey April, I was just calling to check up on Donny?" Leo asked

"What do you mean" April questioned

" Mikey told us that Don was there fixing your computer" Leo told her

"No Don isn't here"

Leo's heart beat five times faster than average. " have you seen him at all recently?"

"No not recently why?"

"I'm sorry April I have to go" Leo said as he hung up the phone and tucked it back into his shell.

"So?" Raph asked

"Don's missing" Leo grabbed his weapons and pushed the lair door open, " And Mikey knows somthing about it"

* * *

><p>"Ok this is it" The taxi driver said<p>

"Thanks" Mikey said lowly

He threw him a couple bucks and stepped out of the taxi. He looked at the all the nice town homes that were in the neighborhood. They all looked the same, Except one. It looked as if it has been burned down. He looked at the addresses on the other houses. He couldn't find 8520. He wondered. He walked back in front of the burned house and looked at the address of the houses next to it. 8519 and 8521. Of course, It had to be the burned down house. He shivered when he noticed the mailbox. He slowly walked up to and stopped in front of it. What he needed to know about Don was in this mailbox. He didn't want to open it but he had to, Whatever is in this mailbox is a key to save Don. He slowly opened the mailbox and inside he saw a manila envelope. He pulled it out and looked at it. What could be inside?

He tucked it into his coat and walked into town. He walked along the sidewalk keeping his head down. He found a local cafe and walked in, He walked over to the farthest booth hand took a seat. He sat there with his head in his hand.

"What'll it be?" He looked up and noticed that the waitress was standing there with her notepad.

"uhh Coffee"

She wrote his order down and walked away, Mikey watched as she walked behind the counter and took the empty coffee pot and took it in the back room. He took out the manila envelope and held it in his shaking hands. He was scared to open it, But he had no choice. He opened the folder and reached his hand in it. He grabbed a note and pulled it out.

"Here ya go hun"

Mikey jumped as the waitress put the coffee down next to him. "Thanks" He managed to get out.

He waited until the waitress was back behind the counter. He took the note and read it.

'_When the parents came home from Church_  
>All their children were gone.<p>

_They searched and called for them,  
><em>They cried and begged,

_But it was all to no avail._

_The children have never been seen again__'_

The message sent chills down his spine, He didn't know what it meant. But it scared him alittle more. He set the note down and grabbed the envelope and poured out the remaining contents. All that came out was a key. He examined the key and looked at the tag attached to it.

157B

It was a train station locker key, Great. Something else that he needed to go to and open. Was this the challenge. A scavenger hunt. To prove my love I have to do a freaking scavenger hunt. He looked at the envelope and still saw a small lump. He reached in and grabbed a small think paper. He took it out and looked at it. His heart felt like a stone and dropped to the floor. He put his hand to his mouth to keep from making a sound. It wasn't a note. It was a picture. A picture of Donny tied up and in a cell.


	4. Chapter 4

**I Do Not Own TMNT  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Day One

Raph ran the rooftops in search of either of his brothers. But he wanted to find Don more. He was worried about Don and wondered what Mikey knew. Did Mikey know where Don was? And why would he keep him from us? He saw Leo hold up a hand meaning to stop. They stopped and caught their breath.

"Where could he be?" Raph asked

"I don't know...Where would even begin to look?" Leo replied looking around

"...What are we going to do with Mikey Leo?"

Leo went silent for a second, Raph tried to look at the emotion on Leo's face. But he didn't see anything.

"I don't know Raph...The only choice we have is to wait until he gets home and talk to him" Leo claimed

Raph nodded, They both walked back to the manhole, Leo wondered where Mikey was, It was unlike him to just run out of the lair, Leo was worried, He was scared. He was responsible for his brothers and two of them are gone. And one of them is probably hurt. This thought made chills run down Leo's spine. He just wanted to find his brothers and for everything to go back to normal.

They made their way back to the lair just to find that Mikey hasn't returned yet, Leo went over and sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. A couple minutes after he felt a hand on his shoulder and felt someone sit next to him.

"It's going to be ok Leo" Raph said " We'll find Donny and Mikey is bound to come back anytime"

" I know...But I'm still worried" Leo stopped for a second. " I'm worried that Mikey has something to do with Don"

"Mikey wouldn't do that to Don"

"Didn't you see him when he came back?" Leo started " He was shaking and i could obviously tell he wasn't telling the whole truth"

"Leo...You're not accusing Mikey of...Of killing Don...Are you?" Raph started but Leo interrupted

Leo cringed at the sound of those words, " Not killing...Just...Doing something to him and hiding him"

"Mikey wouldn't hide Don if he did something, Usually he would come and tell us" Raph said

"I dont know Raph...Something has been off about him lately, I mean before Don" Leo couldn't finish, Something wasn't letting him. Raph wrapped his arm around him and they sat like that before Raph talked again.

"You really think Mikey did something to Don" Raph asked

Leo thought about it, He thought about what Mikey could have done to Don. Mikey wouldn't do that, Would he? After a couple minutes of silence, Leo spoke.

"Yes"

...

Mikey slammed the picture on the table, Causing people to glance over at him. He kept calm until they all stopped looking. He took the picture and stuck it in his pocket and took out a few bucks to pay for the coffee he didn't touch and threw them on the table. He grabbed the key and walked out of the cafe, He hailed down a taxi and got in, Telling the taxi driver to drive to the train station. He looked out the window at the scenery that was speeding past him. He stuck his hand in his pocket and grabbed the picture, He wanted to tear it up and throw it away, But he couldn't. He took the picture out of his pocket and held it in his hands. He didn't want to look at it, It made him angry just holding it. But he closed his eyes and flipped the picture with shaky hands.

He shivered when he opened his eyes. It was clearly Don. His hand was handcuffed to the cell wall and his mask was used to cover his mouth. He didn't seem badly beaten or hurt. Which was good. Still he wanted this guy to burn for messing with his brother. He jumped at the sudden stop of the taxi.

"This is your stop" The taxi driver said " That will be five bucks"

"Thanks" He said lowly as he dug in his pocket for some money, But he didn't have any more. He only brought a couple bucks not expecting to be taking taxi's. He looked at the taxi driver who was waiting for him to pay. He took a deep breath and quickly opened the door and ran out. He heard the taxi driver yell out to him but he kept running. He pushed the station door open and stopped inside, He looked outside and saw the taxi driver was still parked out there, But he wasn't coming after him. He exhaled with relief and walked into the station. He looked around for the lockers, But he didn't see them. There were way to many people in here. He pushed his way into the crowd and looked for the lockers. He was starting to get a little pissed with all the people. He wanted to push them out of the way, But he didn't want to bring attention to himself. He saw the lockers and pushed his way toward them. Once he finally made it to the lockers, He fixed his hat and took the key out of his pocket. He studied the locker number. 157B. He looked at the signs indicating what locker numbers are in the sections. He saw 150B-165B and walked toward it. He looked for 157.

154...155...156...157

He examined the locker, Half expecting it to not be there or to be damaged. But it was a normal locker, HE took a deep breath and stuck the key into the hole and turned. He opened the locker and tilted his head in confusion. It was a shoebox. Was this the wrong locker? He checked the number again and it was the correct locker. Was he asking me to get his shoes for him? He grunted and grabbed the shoebox. It wasn't as heavy as he expected, He tucked the shoebox into his coat and walked out of the locker area. He looked over at the front door and saw the taxi driver pointing at him...With two cops next to him. 'God Damn it' He thought himself as he looked for another exit. Good, There was a back door. He started toward it but was soon cut off by and hand on his bicep.

"Would you come with us please" He heard a deep voice behind him say

He stood there not knowing what to do, Without thinking he elbowed the cop in the gut and kicked his shin, throwing him to the ground. "FREEZE" He heard. He cursed to himself and ran toward the back door. He pushed it open and ran out, Not knowing what he was doing. He stopped and looked for somewhere to go. All he needed was a sewer drain or something. He heard the door behind him be slammed open and this jerked his brain back into action. He didn't look back, He dashed forward not really knowing where he was running to. When he saw an alley way to turned into it and to his luck there was a pipe. He quickly climbed it and ran from rooftop to rooftop. He didn't stop until he knew that he wasn't being followed. He leaned on the brick pillar and caught his breath. Great, Now he is wanted by the police, And why? Just because he didn't pay a taxi fee. Taxi drivers are dumbasses, Thanks to them I have more of a problem. He took a breath and grabbed the shoebox from his coat and put it on the ground. He knelt next to it and placed a hand on the lid. He was scared to see what's inside, He's seen the movies, The movies where the characters open a box and find there someone's head in it. He slowly took off the lib and placed it next to him. Well it wasn't Don's head, But it sent chills down his spine when he saw six origami figures...And a gun.

He shook at the sight at the shiny piece of metal. The origami figures where shaped as animals, a frog, a cat, a bird, A turtle, a lion, and a elephant. It was actually impressive

He picked up one of the origami figures, The one shaped as a frog. He unfolded it and read the small print.

" _**ARE YOU PREPARED TO SHOW YOUR COURAGE IN ORDER TO SAVE YOUR BROTHER"**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Day One 

Mikey read the print again, Courage? What does he mean by show your courage. Was this what he had to do to get Don back? He noticed there was more writing below it.

'2319 Sunset Avenue

In the locked room you will find your next clue'

Really? Another address. He cursed to himself as he stood up and put the paper in his pocket and tucked the shoebox into his coat. He climbed down the building and stood in the alleyway. 'Damn it' He thought, How was he going to get there, He wasn't going to risk getting another taxi. He didn't know where sunset avenue was. He could run into the library and go to map quest. Not enough time. He looked for anything that could help him. Then he remembered the gun in the shoebox, HE thought about it. It was so unlike him though, But he needed to do it to save his brother. He pulled out the shoebox and opened it, He grabbed the gun and tucked the shoebox back into his coat and hid the gun in his pocket. He went to the edge of the alley and looked for his chance. He saw it, A girl talking on her phone. He looked at the phone, It was pretty high tech. He waited till the girl was near. 'Forgive me...This is for my brother' He thought as took a deep breath turned the corner and pointed the gun at her. She stepped back startled.

"Give me your phone now!" Mikey said lowly, He looked around and saw people were looking at him or running away. He heard some yell "Call the police".

"Ok..Ok here take the phone" She said and she held out the phone.

He took it and ran back into the alley, He ended the call and searched the phone, Looking for map, gps, direction anything. Nothing. 'Piece of crap' He said as he threw the phone against the wall. He had to try again, This time without thinking he stepped out and held the gun up at someone walking by.

"Give me your phone" Mikey said louder this time

The man held up his hands " Whoa there calm down buddy"

"Give me the damn phone" Mikey said stepping closer to the man

"Sure ok whatever" The man said as took his phone out and held in up.

Mikey froze when he heard the sirens, 'God damn it' He thought. HE grabbed the phone and ran the opposite direction. There was no way he was going to get the by foot, He needed a vehicle. When he saw cars stopping at the red light he sped toward them. HE put the phone in his pocket and looked for a good car. He grunted when he saw the red light change to green. That's when he heard a motorcycle start up. He turned and saw the motorcyclist about to take off. He grabbed the biker's jacket and pulled him off, Making him hit the ground hard. Mikey then jumped on and revved the engine. He heard the biker curse at him but he didn't care, He slammed on the gas and sped off. He heard the sirens getting closer and closer. He looked behind him and saw three cop cars chasing him. He swerved in and out of traffic, He needed to shake these cops fast. He tried changing lanes and taking exits, But he still heard them. He had to do something drastic, He thought of his options. It was his only choice, It was dangerous but he was desperate.

He stepped on the brake and turned to the next lane and started riding against traffic. He dodged cars and swerved out of peoples way. Then he saw a exit and quickly took a sharp turn to take it. He could hear the sirens become lighter and lighter, until there were finally gone. He continued driving until he could find a place to stop. He turned into a parking garage and caught his breath. He recapped everything he had done. He had robbed two people of their phone, Skipped out on a taxi fee, Ran away from cops, and stole someone's motorcycle. "Wow" He said quietly. He took out the phone and searched through it. He sighed in relief when he saw a GPS application. HE clicked on it and typed in the address. It was only twenty minutes away. He revved the engine and followed the GPS's directions.

* * *

><p>Leo paced in the kitchen, He thought long and hard about this situation. What could Mikey have done to Don. Did he even do anything to him? Leo didn't want to think so but something in his gut was telling him the he did. He sat down at the table and put his head down, He had a headache, He was tired, But he didn't move. He wanted so desperately for everything to go back to normal. Maybe it will? Maybe Mikey went out today just to get Don back. He could walk through those doors any minute with Don by his side. This thought cheered Leo up a bit.<p>

" People these days" He heard Raph yell. He got up and joined his brother

Leo got up and walked over to Raph. "What do you mean?"

"Do you see this...Some guy stole two cell phones then stole a guys bike and drove off" Raph said

"Why would he steal two phone...A guy only needs one phone" Leo said leaning on the back of the couch

"Exactly my point" Raph said waving his hands up in exaggeration

"Weird"

Leo looked at the door with worry. He sighed and stretched his back. "I'm going to take a shower"

"Ok" Raph waved

Leo walked into the bathroom and started the shower. He felt the cold water embrace him. He leaned his back against the wall and slid down till he was sitting on the ground. He looked up at the water coming down on his face. He closed his eyes and felt the water splash on his face. He was so relaxed until he heard Raph scream his name. It made him jump and snap back to reality. He quickly got up and turned the shower off and grabbed a towel and ran out. "What?" He asked

"Come here and look at this right now?" Raph said standing next to the TV

Leo walked over to where Raph was standing "What is it?"

He took the remote and rewound it. He stopped it. "Look!"

All Leo saw was the guy on the motorbike from a helicopters camera. "So?"

"Look at what he's wearing" Raph said quickly

"Ok so he's where a brown trench coat and a..." Leo stopped, He looked over at the coat hanger by the door. The coat and hat are gone. He looked back at the TV. "Oh my god"

"You think that's him?" Raph questioned

Leo stared at the figure who was riding the motorcycle. "It cant be"

"It might be" Raph replied

* * *

><p>Mikey stopped the bike, He looked at the neighborhood signs. Sunset...This is it. He revved it back up and drove down the street, He looked at the numbers on the mailbox. There. HE stopped his bike again in front of the house. He slowly got off the bike and stared at the house. It wasn't a normal house. It was huge. Like massive. Like Mikey could see this being a celebrity's house. He pulled out the paper and read the address again. Yep this is the house. He read the print again ' In the locked room you will find you next clue'. Well there had to be like forty rooms in this place. So this was all he needed to do. Is find the locked room. OK simple enough.<p>

He walked toward the door and slowly opened it. "Hello" He yelled. It was empty, He walked inside and was amazed, It was beautiful, It had a weird smell though. He walked more into the house and saw there was a voice recorder on a table in the middle of the room. He walked toward it and picked it up and pressed play.

"_Are you prepared to show your courage to save your brother"_ It was clearly a remixed voice, Sounded like a female.

"_Look for the locked room, You have limited time"_

"Limited time for what?" He said to himself

He then heard a loud slam, He dropped the recorder and turned around. The door closed, He ran to it and tried to open it. It was locked, How? Then something caught his eye. A red canister. He realized what that smell was. Then in under a second the walls went up in flames. He fell on the ground and stared shocked at the roaring flames that where in engulfing the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Day One

Mikey finally snapped out of his trance and flew to his feet, He looked around at the once beautiful house that was now up in flames. He didn't even know where to begin to look. There were rooms down here, Upstairs. He ran to the nearest door and opened it. Then he tried the next one. "Screw this" He yelled to himself and ran upstairs. The upstairs wasn't as bad as down stairs. But in was only a matter of time before the upstairs catches on fire. He coughed as ran down the hall, Trying every door in his way. He thought it was weird that he was looking for a locked door. Usually it was a person looking for an unlocked door. I mean what was he going to do when he finds it. Look for the key.

None of the doors in this hallway were locked. He down and turned reviling more doors. He ran down and turning the door knobs as he passed. Then he hit a dead end. He turned around only to see that the fire was blocking his way. He cursed out loud and thought about his options, Then he noticed one of the rooms he opened. It was a bathroom. He ran into it and turned on the shower and stood under the water. Don had taught him once that if your ever in a fire, All you need to do is get yourself wet and you won't catch fire as easily. He never thought he would actually have to use it.

Once he was all wet he ran outside without turning the water off and saw the fire was closer. HE knew what he had to do. Was it going to work. He took a deep breath and ran toward the fire. Once he was close enough he jumped through the fire. He felt stabbing pains on his legs and face. HE fell to the ground on the other side. He looked up and saw he was pass the fire. He got up and ran down the hall still in search for the locked door.

He lost track of where he was, Every hall he ran down, he noticed that he had already been there. It felt as if he had been running for hours. The fire was weakening him, He felt his insides screaming in pain and his legs and part of his face were burning in pain. He sighed in relief when he saw the staircase. He hadn't been down the other way. He ran to the other side and turned the corner, Reviling a whole new hallway with closed doors. He took a deep breath and ran down it trying every door. Then something made him lose his pattern and almost fall over. He checked the door again. It was locked. He found it. Now the next problem. How the hell was he going to open it. He tried breaking it down but it wasn't working. "Now what" He yelled. Then something caught his eye. An x mark on another door. What did that mean. He went and opened that door. it was a closet. He saw and grabbed the sledgehammer that laid inside. He heaved it over to the door and slammed it against it. As he was breaking it down he thought to himself 'Why couldn't they just give me the damn key...This was stupid' He finally broke it down and ran inside.

It was an empty office. Except for one thing. There was a manila envelope on the middle of the desk. He ran over to it and picked it up. He didn't have time to look at it now so he just tucked it in his coat. HE ran for the door but soon stopped himself. The door way was blocked by the fire. He cursed to himself and thought of his options. He had an idea, He grabbed the sledge hammer and slammed it against the wall, knocking it down. He through the door he just made, To his fear the room was filled with flames. He stood there trying to find a way to escape, But he was soon cut off of that thought when the floor he stood gave away. He screamed as he held for his life on the wood. He looked down and saw nothing but flame. He would certainly die if he fell, He held on for dear life. He tried to lift himself but his muscles screamed in agony. He felt as the bottom of his feet were slowly being cooked. He then swung himself and managed to get a foot up on the second floor . He then lifted himself much easier and rolled on the floor. He laid there for a second before he remembered that the house he was in was on fire. He stood up and he fell over due to the pain of his feet. He had the envelope, all he needed to do was escape. That's when he saw the window, He tried to open it but it wasn't budging. He looked around, The fire was getting dangerously close, The sledgehammer was lost in the flames. Then he remembered, His nun chucks. He grabbed one and slammed it against the window, cracking it. He then did it again and the back draft sent glass in his face. He ignored the pain and looked out the window, It wasn't that high and there was grass on the bottom. He readied himself and then jumped out of the window. He landed hard on his arm. He screamed in pain, He didn't realize how much pain he was in until he wasn't moving. He stood up and ran away from the house. He stopped at the motor cycle and looked back, The house was on the verge of collapsing. Luckily he got out before it did collapse.

He leaned on the motor cycle and caught his breath. He saw blood dripping on the sidewalk. He place a hand on his face and quickly retracted in pain, His face was burned. But the blood was coming from a cut he received from the glass. His leg was screaming in pain as were his feet, His arm ached. He didn't want to move but he had to get back to the lair. But first he placed his hand into his coat and pulled out the manila envelope, He opened it and looked inside. It was a chip. He grabbed it and examined it. It looked like it could fit in a phone. He threw the envelope on the ground and took out the phone, Removing the back and taking out the chip. And to his luck it fit perfectly. He looked at the screen as it was downloading new material. Then a video came up. It was clearly taken by a phone. But he gasped as he saw Don. Laying there, Looking into the camera. He was still chained to the cell but he was awake. He saw Don turn his head and look into the camera.

"Mikey...Help"

Then it went dark, Then a few letters and number popped up on the screen. He felt tear emerging from his eyes. Seeing his brother laying there, Pleading to Mikey to help him. He tucked the phone in his pocket and mounted the bike and drove off. He needed to go back to the lair, His brothers were probably worried sick about him. He wondered what he was going to tell them about his injuries. He would think of something. But those words were running through his head.

'Mikey...Help'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Day One

Mikey parked the motorcycle in the alley, he might need it again later. He turned off the engine and dismounted it. He leaned against the wall, It hurt to walk, His leg was sore and the bottom of his feet were burnt. He walked up to the manhole, He opened it and jumped in. The cold water felt good on his feet, His face hurt, His arm ached, He couldn't stop coughing. Ok now how can he think of an excuse that will fit all those injuries. Well he could hide the burnt feet and the arm, He could say that he got into a fight with a foot ninja. Ok, that works.

He stood in front of the door, A sort of deja vu feeling came over him. He pulled the lever and stepped in. He jumped at the sight of his brothers sitting on the couch, He stared at them. Ok good, There sleeping. Weird. Mikey snuck upstairs and walked into Don's room. He felt weird being in his brothers room. All these thought of when Mikey got hurt and Don took him to his room and bandaged him up came to mind. He remembered his voice 'Don't worry Mikey...Everything will be alright'. He felt tears roll down his cheeks, He rubbed them away and walked over to his medical drawer. He opened it revealing different types of bandages and medicines. He took the cream to heal burns and the gauze and put them in a bag. He grabbed the medicine and popped two pills in his mouth to clear his headache. He swallowed hard and walked out of Don's room and into his own. He reached down into his piggy bank and grabbed a handful of dollars and stuffed them into his pocket.

He took out the shoebox and was about to open it until he heard a noise. He looked in the direction of the noise and saw Leo standing in the door way.

"Mikey" He said

"Hey Leo...Whats up" Mikey asked quickly shoving the shoebox into the bag

"Mikey...What's going on?"

"Nothing" He said walking pass him and walked downstairs

"Then why have you been lying to us" Leo's voice was getting louder

Mikey froze at the bottom step, They found out. He turned around and looked him in the eye "What are you talking about"

"Don't play dumb with us Mikey" He heard a low rough voice say next to him. Raph.

"What are you getting at guys" Mikey asked confused

"Mikey...Where is Don?" Leo said walking down the stairs

"I don't know! I've been looking for him all day?" Mikey said

Leo stood and looked at him for a second. His face said that he was disappointed, About what though

"Look Mikey, We know you've been lying to us since you got back yesterday" Raph said

Mikey thought about, "What are you saying Raph"

"Mikey...What happened to Don" Leo said lowly

"Heh...Are you guys saying that I did something to Don" Mikey's anger grew

"No..We just think you know something about it" Leo said

"If I did know what happened Don, Do you think he would have been back by now" Mikey anger grew with every words

"We saw you on the news Mikey, We know you stole phones and a motorcycle, You wanna tell us about that?" Raph yelled

Mikey didn't believe what his brothers were telling him, Did they actually think that he actually did something to him. " You think i did something to Don don't you"

"No Mike-" Leo started but Mikey cut him off

"Stop! Don't! Just stop ok...You know Leo you think you know everything but you don't, Just stop trying to act like you know everything and everything will be ok" Mikey screamed

Leo stood offended at what his little brother said. "Mikey"

"How can you think that I'm hiding Don, Why would i do that to my own brother" Mikey's screamed louder and louder

"Mikey calm down" Raph insisted

"No ok..I can't calm down, Cause Don is out there and its only a matter if time before he dies and I'm the only one that can get him back" Mikey screamed

"What do you mean Mikey?" Leo asked quietly

Mikey didn't say anything, He reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture "This is what I mean", He threw the card on the table and picked up his bag and walked out of the lair. Even though it hurt to walk, He didn't care. He heard the lair door open and heard Raph yell his name. He didn't respond, He just kept walking. He climbed the ladder and crawled out of the manhole. He mounted his motorcycle and revved the engine and drove off.

He turned onto the street and sped off, He didn't really know he was going to go, But he had to get away from here. How could his brothers accuse him of doing something to Don. He tried to stop the tears of betrayal, BUt they began to flow freely in the wind.

* * *

><p>"MIKEY" Raph yelled, He watched as his younger brother walked out of view. He stood there trying to squint in the darkness to find his brother, But he saw nothing. He looked back into the lair and saw Leo standing on the bottom of the stair, Looking like he had just been stabbed. He looked at the picture that rested on the ground. He walked over and knelt down and picked it up.<p>

"Oh god"

He looked at the picture that was in his hands, It was his brother, Chained to a cell, Unconscious. How could this have happened, And what did Mikey mean that he was the only one that can save him. Raph didn't even know what was going on. Who kidnapped Don? What does Mikey have to do with this? How did Mikey exactly get this picture. He saw Leo walk up to him, He really didn't think Leo should see the picture. "No" Raph said quietly.

Leo stopped for a second, He then grabbed the picture of his hand and looked at it. Raph could see that Leo was starting to tear up. He dropped the picture and held his head in his hand, trying to stop the tears. But it wasn't helping.

Raph walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his bog brother. Leo Put his head in Raph's shoulder and cried.

"What happened ?" Leo asked with a sadness in his voice

"I don't know Leo...I don't know"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Day One

Mikey turned into a beat down motel, It was the only place he could think of going. He parked and turned the motorcycle off, He dismounted and walked to the main office. Walking on the cold wet ground felt good on his feet, He opened the door and stepped in. The guy behind the desk looked up from his book and smiled.

"Well hello there, How can I help you" He asked

Mikey walked up to the desk " A room" Mikey said lowly

"Sure thing" He said typing on the cash register, "That will be ten dollars"

Mikey dug in his pocket and counted ten dollars and placed it on the desk. The man took it and placed it in the register, Then turned around and grabbed a key from the hook.

"Here ya go" The man said placing the key on the counter

"Thanks" HE said lowly as he took the key and stuck it in his pocket

"Hope you have a good one" The man said as Mikey walked out, All he did was grunt and opened the door and stepped out into the rain. He looked at the key, Room 8. He spotted the room upstairs and walked toward the stairs. It hurt to walk up stairs, He had to stop every other stair and rest. Once he made it to the top he walked over to his room, He slid the key into the doorknob and opened the door. IT wasn't as bad room, Pretty basic. He threw the bag and shoebox onto the desk and jumped into bed, He wasn't tired but he needed to lay down.

He hated everything that was going on, He hated that the only person he could trust and chained to a cell. And the brothers he wanted to trust think that he's a criminal. He slammed his head into his pillow and screamed. He didn't want to do this anymore, The only thing that's keeping him going is Don, He's only done one thing. And from what he went through with the first one, He didn't want to know what was next. He was startled as he felt his pillow was getting moist, He wiped his face of the tears and shifted in his bed so he was looking at the ceiling. He thought about Don, How he's just laying there, Chained to the cell, Probably starving. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something else. It seemed impossible, No matter how close he was getting at thinking of another thing, Don just keeps popping back up.

...

"Mikey...Help me Mikey"

"Don...I'm coming Don Just hang on"

Mikey couldn't see anything, He just ran, He ran in the direction of his brothers voice. His chest felt like it was going to explode, But he had to keep running. He heard him, He heard him he was right there. He was so close.

"Don I'm coming" He yelled

"Mikey!"

There he was, He was right there! He could almost feel his presence, He felt like he was running for hours but he didn't care. He wanted Don back.

"Don!" He yelled

He didn't hear him yell back. "Don!" He yelled again.

Then he saw the outline of a turtle in the distance, There he was. "Don!" He yelled.

He stopped behind him and turned him around.

* * *

><p><span>Day Two<span>

Mikey opened his eyes. What? Had he fallen asleep? He looked at the clock, Ten o'clock. HE grunted as he got up and sat at the edge of his bed, Holding his head in his hands. He felt a little better, Feet and face still hurt though. He stood up and walked into the bathroom. He ran his hands under some hot water and splashed some in his face. He looked at his reflection, the dripping and sad looking face that stared back at him. He took of his coat, hat, and mask and turned on the shower. He turned the water to cold so that it wouldn't hurt his injuries much. He tried scrubbing his face, But it hurt too much. He gave up and slid down the wall and landed on the floor. He just sat there letting the cold water wash away the time.

...

Raph didn't sleep much, He sat in bed and thought of Mikey. He wished he could help him, So he won't go through this alone. But he ran off, And it was partially Raph's fault. He grunted as he put his head in his hands. He didn't mean to yell at him, He just wanted to know where Don was. He was worried about them both. He stood up and walked out of his room. He noticed that Leo wasn't in his, Was he down stairs already. He walked down stairs and into the kitchen to confirm his answer. Leo was sitting down at the table staring off in space.

"Leo?" Raph said quietly

Leo didn't respond, He just kept staring into nothingness. He walked up and sat next to him, He grabbed his hand. "Leo".

Leo turned his head and met Raph's eyes.

"Did he mean it?" Leo finally said

Raph had a feeling that this was about what Mikey had said to him. "No Leo, Of course not. Mikey's just in a dark place right now"

"That's just it" He said letting go of Raph and standing up, "Mikey is in a dark place and there nothing i can do to HELP HIM" He yelled as he kicked a chair.

"Leo calm down!" Raph said putting a hand on Leo's chest

"We need to go help Mikey" Leo voice growing quieter

"I know Leo"

"Lets go find him" Leo said walking past him and walking toward the door.

Raph didn't know what to do, He wanted to agree with Leo but deep down inside he knew that it was a bad idea. "Leo"

Leo turned and looked at him.

Raph was startled at the sudden reaction, "What if we can't help him, What if the people that took Don are telling him that if anyone helps him that they will kill Don"

"That's stupid Raph, Now let's go find our brother"

...

Mikey exited the shower feeling nowhere near better. He walked out and grabbed his bag and took out the cream for burns. He sat down and opened the container, Took some and rubbed it on his feet. It felt good, HE took some more and rubbed it on his other foot. Then took the gauze and wrapped it around both feet, Should stop it from hurting while I walk. He took more cream and spread some on his face and leg. He closed it and placed it on the table. He looked at the shoebox, A slight shiver ran up his neck. He didn't want to but he had to. He opened it and looked at the five remaining took another origami figure out. The one shaped as a cat, He looked at it for a second, actually kind of impressed on how good it looked. He unwrapped it with shaky and read.

_**ARE YOU PREPARED TO SUFFER TO SAVE YOUR BROTHER?**_

"god damn it" He said


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own TMNT  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Day Two

"Leo...Let's just wait this out"

Leo turned around and walked toward Raph, Coming face to face with him "You don't get it do you Raph, Our brothers are out there, Probably dying. And all you can say is to wait it out, THEY COULD BE DEAD"

"Leo I don't like this situation anymore then you do" Raph anger was rising, " But I'm thinking of what's best for our brothers"

"And what do you think is best for our brothers" Raph could tell Leo was getting angry

"I think that we don't go out there and get them killed"

"And how do you know that we can't help, What if they're out there and really need our help" Leo screamed

"That's just it Leo, I don't know, But i don't want to risk it" Raph screamed back

Leo pushed him out of the way and walked toward the door, " Fine, You can stay, But i'm going to get our brothers back"

Raph jumped in front of him " No you're not"

"Raph...I'm going to get my brothers"

"Leo...If you go out there, They could kill Mikey, Don and even you!"

Leo stood in silence, They began to walk back to the door "I'll take that risk"

Raph jumped in front of him again " You'd risk the safety of you brothers"

Leo stopped, He feel to his knees, He screamed and rammed his fist into the ground. He turned his head and looked at Raph, His eyes red and moist.

"So what do you expect us to do?" Leo said quietly

Raph stood silence for a minute "There only one thing to do" Raph put a hand on Leo's shoulder "Hope Mikey can get Don back"

...

Mikey put the paper down and leaned back in his chair, Suffer. He thought that what he was going through was suffering enough. But no, This situation just had to get worse. He grabbed the paper again and read the address.

1762 Applecrest dr.

He grabbed the phone that he stole and typed in the address, It was forty minutes away. Blah, Well he better get a start on it. He stood up and grabbed his coat and hat. He slid the coat on and put the hat on his head. He thought about it and grabbed the paper, Just in case. He grabbed the key and walked out of the door, Locked it and walked to his bike, Well the bike. He mounted it and started the engine, Revving it a couple times, Then drove off into the morning road.

As the wind blew in Mikey's face, He thought about Leo and Raph. Should he go back and tell them the whole truth, He should go back and say sorry. But he thought it would be better if he didn't. He would later, But he wants to get Don back first. Then he would go back and apologize, He didn't really mean to say what he said to Leo. But he wanted to protect them, He didn't want to drag them into this. He loved his brothers deeply, That's why he'd doing all this.

...

Leo got up on his feet, This whole situation has gone to hell and for once in his life he feels alone, Hopeless. He grabbed Raph's hand and patted it.

"I need...I need some rest" He said quietly

"Go ahead bro, I'll be down here"

Leo nodded and walked upstairs, He didn't know what to do. He felt lost, It just isn't the same with out his brothers at his side. He closed his door and stood in the middle of his room. He was tired but he didn't want to sleep. He sat on the edge of his bed, Usually when he felt this lost, Mikey would see it and comfort him, To hold him and say everything is alright. He started to tear up, HE couldn't hold his emotions, He just let the tears flow.

"Mikey...Don" He said quietly

He slumped into his bed and hoped that they were ok.

...

Raph watched as Leo closed his door, He was worried about him, He was worried about all his brothers. God why does this sort of thing always happen to them, He sighed and walked to the couch, Sitting down and turning on the TV. He flipped through the cannels not really interested in watching anything. He found the news and tossed the remote on the couch.

_"In other news a mysterious house fire erupted controversy in the neighborhood, Local citizens are saying that the house isn't safe enough and should be examined, The house fire was thought to be caused by faulty wiring, Thou house has been abandoned for three years, Some say that they heard a motorcycle leave just as the house was burning down, Police think that the motorcycle thief from yesterday has something to do with this house fire, Police are still investigating. In other news..."_

"What the hell is Mikey doing?" Raph said to himself

Raph held his head in his hands and thought about Mikey, What is this man making his little brother do. For a second he thought about getting Leo and just going to find him, But, Ugh he didn't know. He just had a bad feeling about this.

...

Mikey found the address, But it wasn't a neighborhood, It was a...Power plant. "This can't be good" He said to himself. He drove in and parked, Turned off the bike and dismounted, Looking at the power plant. He remembered this place, It shut down in '97, It had a radiation leak and had to be evacuated but three people died, He doubted there was any radiation left. But it's still creepy as hell.

He walked toward the entrance and peeked inside, It looked like a haunted house. Cobwebs hanging from the ceiling, Rusting metal. If he saw even one skeleton he was out of here. He stepped in, HE wasn't dark, There was light coming from the broken panels from the roof. It smelt like metal, And weirdly...Lemons. He kept on walking, 'So what am i suppose to do here' He thought to himself. He looked around, Then he saw something. An arrow, Pointing to a staircase leading into darkness.

"Like hell" He said

He was about to walk out till he thought of Don, Don would crawl through glass to help Mikey, And all Mikey had to do was go into a dark room. But he has been afraid of the dark ever since he was a kid. HE didn't know why, He just couldn't do it. Thoughts of Raph calling him a baby because he slept with a night light came into mind. He smiled. He looked back at the staircase. He sighed and slowly walked toward it. He tried to squint to see, But it was no use. He looked around and his heart lifted when he saw a flashlight on the ground a couple feet away. He grabbed it and hoped it work, When he pushed the button he saw the beam of light. His hope lifted as he pointed the beam toward the staircase and saw everything. He took a deep breath and walked down the stair case.

He was surrounded by complete darkness, All he could see was the little beam that has lit the way, it wasn't much of a space but it was something. It didn't seem like it was going anywhere, He just kept going down and down, He finally saw the bottom of the stairwell, He landed at the bottom and looked around, It was a normal hallway. The beam didn't reach all the way to the other side, He looked at the wall next to him and saw a map, He looked at it, A maze? It was a maze! Ok this was good. All he had to do was go through a maze and get the clue, And to make it easier he had a map! Seems simple enough.

He tore the map off the wall and walked straight, Holding the flashlight out. Then all at once, Hell broke loose. The flashlight switched off, Mikey jumped at the sudden darkness. His heart slammed in his chest, He was surrounded by total darkness, He tried to switch on the flash light but it wouldn't turn on. He dropped it and heard the flashlight crash and break near his feet. He had no choice, He had to keep walking. He held the map tight in his hand and continued in the darkness, he felt the cold sweat as it rolled down the side of his face. His breathing grew faster and faster with every second, he felt faint, But he had to continue. Then he felt a sharp pain in his foot, He drew back and fell to the ground, He felt his foot and felt it bleeding. What the hell. He felt the ground ahead of him, And just to make this test harder, There was broken glass everywhere.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry if it takes me awhile to update this story**

**I just started another one and its hard juggling two stories and school**

**So anyway**

**Enjoy  
><strong>

**I Do Not Own TMNT  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Day two

Mikey got to his feet and smashed his fists into the wall, He had no other option, He had to go through with this. For Don's sake, He remembered Leo telling us all that he would crawl through glass for us, Now Mikey was literally being tested on that, If Don would do this for Mikey, So could he. He lifted the map in front of his face and squinted in the darkness, to get a view of the map. It wasn't a large maze, He memorized the patterned in his head. Right, Left, Right, Right, Left, That's it, he could do that. He folded up the paper and stuck it in his pocket. He took a deep and thought about Don, Then he proceeded to slowly walk on the glass. Having your feet being bunt and then cut by dozens of broken glass wasn't a good combination.

He yelped in pain and wanted to turn back and quit, But he couldn't. This is for Don. He gritted his teeth and tried to pick up the pace, He quickly realized that it wasn't going to work. He came up to his first turn. Right. He then continued down the painful way to get closer to seeing his brother. He felt the bandages on his feet begin to get wet, The couldn't even feel his feet anymore. Which was kind of a good thing. He took a left and hauled himself toward the next turn. He fell to his knees and screamed out in pain, He decided to give his feet and brake and move to his hands and knees, which didn't make sense but he didn't care. Right. He tried getting back to his feet and pushed the glass to the side, it kind of works. Right. HIs breaths were getting shorter and shorter. He stopped and regained his breath to a normal pattern. Left. It was the last turn. He continued down the maze as it came close to an end. Then he felt solid ground again. He fell to his knees and screamed, holding his feet, brushing the glass away. He saw the door and crawled to it.

He opened it revealing a room with a lit light bulb hanging by a string above a table. He got to his feet and walked toward the table. He picked up the chip that laid on it and plugged it into his phone. As the loading screen loaded, It turned into a video. Showing Don, Grabbing his hands and trying to pull away from the chain. His eyes started to get watery at the sight. Then he heard his voice.

"Please...Why are you doing this to him, He's just a kid goddamn it! Leave him alone! Please!"

Then he dropped the phone and fell to his knees, yelped in pain and fell to his side. Those words hammering in his head ' _Why are you doing this to him, He's just a kid goddamn it' _He covered his head and cried, He felt a surge of energy for some reason. He got to his feet, ignored the pain and ran out of the power plant. Got on his bike and drove off to get the next origami figure.

...

Leo awoke to the sound of knocking at his door.

"Leo...You awake?" He heard

"I am know" He said sarcastically

"Sorry...Just wanted to know if you wanted breakfast" Raph said

"Yea sure, I'll be down in a minute"

Raph nodded and closed the door, Leo sat up on his bed, Rubbing his eyes. HE looked around at the dark room, Feeling as though it wasn't his room, It didn't feel like home. This whole lair hadn't. He moved to the edge, Holding his head in his hands. He hadn't slept good that night. But he managed to actually stay asleep for a good three hours. He rubbed his face getting rid of the morning goop. He stood up and walked to his mirror, staring at his reflection. HE didn't like what he saw. He face was pale, bags under his eyes. It wasn't the same Leo. The stress, The worry, It was killing him. He sighed and walked out of his room.

He leaned on the railing, Wishing that he would see Mikey and Don sitting on the couch playing a game. But the lair was as empty as the feeling in Leo's heart. HE walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, talking a seat across from Raph. They ate in silence. It was kind of awkward, They looked at each other and that was it, He tried to pay attention to something to lessen the awkwardness but it wasn't helping.

"Hey Leo?" Raph said

"Yea" Leo relived that the silence was gone

"I know what we can do to help Mikey"

...

Mikey skidded to a stop in front of the motel, He didn't bother turning off the engine thinking he was coming back to it. He ran up to his room, opened it and ran to the shoebox. Removing the lid and grabbing a random figure, opened it and didn't bother reading it, just wanting to get the address. Once he found it he typed it into his phone and stuffed the paper into his pocket. Slamming his door shut and running back to his bike. Mounted it and drove off into the direction the address.

He was feeling some sort of energy, he didn't know how to describe it. When he saw his brother pleading for this man to stop. He didn't know why, But it motivated him to keep going, it took him a minute to realize that he was on his way to another test so shortly after he had just finished one. But he wanted Don back, And fast. This address wasn't far away.

It took him to a warehouse, Not surprising. He dismounted and ran to the entrance. He stood in front of the door, The pain from his feet and knees finally caught up to him and he winced in pain. He took a deep breath and pushed the doors open. It was empty, except for a big machine in the middle. HE shivered and he slowly walked toward it, He examined it. It had a arrow pointing into a hole with a big 'HAND' above it. He shakily took the piece of paper out of his coat, opened it and read the print.

"_**ARE YOU PREPARED TO MAKE A SACRIFICE TO SAVE YOUR BROTHER?"**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I'm not cruel! **_

_**I just love making things like this happen**_

_**Dosn't mean im a sick person**_

_**It just means i'm...creatively twisted in the head X)**_

**_Enjoy!_**

**I Do not own TMNT  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Day Two

Mikey let the note fall through his hands, Sacrifice, Sacrifice what exactly. He looked at the now very deadly machine in front of him, He examined the hole that was big enough for his hand, HE shuddered at the thought of what it might do. Could it skin his hand, could it break it, Hell it could even chop it off. He nodded his head, "No..No" He said

"This is ridiculous" Mikey said turning back

He started walking toward the door until he noticed the print on the door. 'Coward'. Lovely. So walking away from having his hand mutilated is being a coward. Then he thought about it. He isn't being a coward for walking away from the machine, He's being a coward for walking away from his brother. He looked at the ground, How could he be so close on walking out on Don. His tears were pushing at the thought. HE walked back to the machine, Looking all around it. He paced.

'What should I do' He thought

'I just...I don't know'

'Would I go this far for Don'

'Screw that...I escapes a burning house, I walked through glass, I will do anything for him'

He looked at his hand, scared of what's going to happen, He took a deep breath and placed his hand on the cold piece of metal, He exhaled, closed his eyes "This is for you Don" He said quietly and slid his hand into the hole. He clinched his teeth, expecting excruciating pain. He opened one eye, Not feeling anything. His breath quickened, feeling the anticipation killing him slowly. Then in under a millisecond, he heard a something slam, Opened his eyes and saw his hand was hidden by a small metal plate, trapping his hand inside.

He tried to pull his hand out but it was useless, His hand was stuck. "No, oh sh*t..Oh sh*t" He said. Then he heard a familiar female voice.

"Are you willing to make a sacrifice to save your brother...If you want to quit, Push the button to release the trap door"

Mikey saw the button emerge from near his hand, He tempted. "No...No this is for Don". He set his free hand down and clamped the leg of the machine, tightly.

"There are two buttons inside, Push them at the same time, You must push them four times to succeed"

Four times? Four freaking times? What the hell! Mikey slammed his fist into the machine "GOD DAMN IT" His breath loud and fast. He closed his eyes and felt for the two buttons. Once he found them he placed his fingers on them. "Damn Damn Sh*t Sh*t" He said quietly. He tightly closed his eyes, clenched the side of machine tightly, clenched his teeth shut. And pushed the two buttons.

Mikey opened his eyes and screamed in agonizing pain, He moved his hand and gripped his arm, He has felt pain before, But nothing as bad as this. He felt as three rods that impaled his hand go further. HE continued to scream as the rods stayed in place, He fell to the floor, Hand still in place. He was ready to give up, But he couldn't, He closed his mouth trying to stop screaming but he still moaned in pain. HIs breath uneven, Feeling dizzy. He closed his eyes tightly, Trying to think of something else other then the pain. He couldn't, "COME ON!...COME ON!" HE screamed and he placed his fingers back on the buttons. "COME ON..FOR DON MIKEY...FOR DON" He screamed as he pushed the two buttons once more.

He felt as the stinging pain turn from agonizing to unbearable, Mikey lungs felt like they were going to explode cause he couldn't stop screaming. He felt as the rods split apart, Stretching his skin, ripping his inside, pushing his bones. What the hell was up with sick bastard, He's trying to kill him before he even gets to his brother. Mikey couldn't feel his hand, his whole arm went numb. He felt lightheaded.

"Please...Please make it stop" He said

HE didn't even prepare for the next round, he pushed the buttons without thinking. He gritted his teeth and roared in pain. One half of the metal plate underneath his hand lowered while the other half lifted. "OH GOD OH GOD NO" He screamed as he slowly felt his bone stretching, He breath rose as his fingers popped out of there joints, The metal plate continued to rise. Until he heard a large crack and screamed in intense pain. This didn't even make sense anymore...What was this trial suppose to accomplish, Well actually none of the other test made sense. But he's making a sacrifice alright, sacrificing his hand.

"ONE MORE...ONE MORE" HE screamed

But his fingers were useless, He couldn't push the buttons. He cursed as he slammed his fist into the ground. he got to his knees and took a deep breath, lifted his stuck hand, feeling the pain grow. Then slam it back down with enough force to push both buttons one more time. He expected a gun to fly out and shoot him in the face, But he felt something better, The plated returning to normal and the rods lifted out of his hand. Then the metal door lifted and his hand slid out and landed on the floor with a thud.

Mikey didn't even bother looking at it, He laid there on the ground staring up at the ceiling. Trying to return his breath to normal. Then the female voice returned.

"On the bottom on this machine, There's a compartment"

He turned his head, eyes blurry, getting a glimpse of the compartment. He reached with his good hand and released the lid, He then picked up the chip that fell out and held it in his hand. He grunted as his hands still sent pulses of pain course through him. He's losing a lot of blood. He tried to reach into his pocket for the phone but he was to weak. He gripped the chip in his hand and closed his eyes.

...

Mikey opened his eyes, He turned his head. What the? He was back in his motel. 'It was...It was just a dream' He laughed to himself as he put his hand to his head, He felt a surge of pain as his hand touched his head. He looked and saw his hand wrapped up in a cast. He glared at it with wide eyes, 'It wasn't a dream' Then who did he?

"Oh good your up" He heard

He turned his head and his insides turned to stone. He was at a loss for words. "Leo?"

"Yeah...Its me buddy"

"What...How?"

"Me and Raph heard on his police radio about a public disturbance at the port, We figured it was you, And when we found the warehouse with you laying in it, We feared the worse, We saw the key so we decided to just bring you back here...But Mikey..What the hell happened to your hand"

"Don't worry about it" Mikey started

'Dont worry?...Your hand is freaking mutilated, who did this to you"

"No one"

"Then what happened to your hand Mikey" Leo voice getting louder

"Nothing Ok...I did this to myself..I did it for Don!"

"Mikey...You need to tell me what's going on, Where is Don, What is this man making you do, Me and Raph can help you"

"No..I'm sorry but you can't"

"Mikey when we found you on that day in that warehouse passed out and you hand non recognizable"

Mikey froze at the words "On that day". 'Oh no' he thought

"Leo...How long was I out?"

"I don't know...like two days"


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sorry this ending might not be the best**_

_**I'm stressing over this story's ending**_

_**Before i continue this story i need to take a break**_

_**Sort out this ending!**_

_**Anyway**_

_**Enjoy**_

**Still don't own anything**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Day Four

Mikey looked at the clock, Two o'clock. "You've got to be kidding me" Mikey said out loud, Jumping out of bed and dashing toward the shoe box that laid on the desk.

"Mikey" Leo said out loud

Mikey ignored him and threw off the lid, Looking at the three origami that remain. God damn it. He had today and tomorrow to finish three tests, If they're anything like the last one, Then Mikey doesn't have a chance. He didn't care, He got this far. Mikey grabbed all of the origami figures and walked past Leo, Grabbing his coat. Until he felt Leo grab his arm.

"Mikey stop!" He said forcefully

"No Leo ok..I can't"

"Mikey you can't do this"

"I HAVE TO...I DON"T HAVE A CHOICE" Mikey screamed

Leo looked at him with shock.

"Look...i can't explain...I need to do this to get Don back"

"Let us help" Leo said softly

"I'm sorry...I need to do this myself" Mikey said putting on his coat and hat

He went for the door, But stopped, He should take it...Just in case. He turned around and walked back to the desk, Opening the drawer and pulling out the gun. Stuck it in his pocket, And walked to Leo. Placing a hand on his shoulder, "Thank you...If it weren't for you...I would probably be dead"

"What are brothers for"

Mikey smiled and hugged his big brother. "That's why I need to do this" He said quietly

"I know...I'm sorry"

"For what" Mikey asked looking at him

"...For what you have to go through" Leo said

"Hey...I'd do the same for you and Raph"

Leo smiled "Go get our brother back"

Mikey patted Leo's arm, Then walked out of the room. He was glad Leo now understood what he was doing, not the full story but a good part of it. He got on his motorcycle and pulled out a origami figure and unwrapped it. He read at the print.

"_**ARE YOU PREPARED TO KILL SOMEONE TO SAVE YOUR BROTHER?  
>I'll BE WATCHING"<br>**_

"Oh no"

With shaking hands he typed in the address and thought about it. Kill someone. He's killed people before, But not an innocent person. HE took a deep breath and drove off to the address.

...

Leo sat on the bed, Staring at the floor. How could this happen to Mikey, Especially Mikey. Why couldn't it have been him instead of Mikey. When he saw him..Laying there in a puddle of blood. He didn't think he could go on, He had never been so scared in his life. Thankfully they got to him before he lost to much blood. He almost vomited when he saw his hand, IT didn't even look like a hand. His fingers were all over the place but still somehow attached to his hand. His palm, All stretched out with four gaping holes. Leo ran to the bathroom and vomited, He felt dizzy, He hadn't slept in awhile, but he doubted that why he was dizzy.

He heard a door open and close, "Yo Leo?"

Leo got to his feet and stood outside the doorway. "Where have you been"

"Don't worry about it, Where's Mikey" Raph asked, Leo looked at this brother, He looked sick, He was getting skinny. That's not a good sign. He was taking this pretty bad.

"He left" He said quietly

"He left?"

"Yeah...He needs to get Don back"

"So you just let him go back and get himself killed"

"Raph...He needs to finish this so he can get Don back"

Raph looked down at the ground, "Ok...Fine...So now what?"

...

Mikey stopped outside of the house, He got off and looked at the house, Could he do this. He pulled out the gun and removed the clip with his leg, checking his ammo. He had enough, He clicked it back in place and pulled it back using the motor cycle. With shaky a hand, He placed the gun in his pocket, took a deep breath and walked to the door. He knocked... No answer. He tried the doorbell. Nothing. He sighed, He tried to open it, It was unlocked.

He opened the door and looked inside, "Hello?" Nothing. He stepped inside and looked around. It was a small house, pretty nice. He looked in the main room, Nothing much of interest. Kitchen, same was going to check the upstairs until he heard the door open and close. He cursed quietly and hid in the closet.

"Hello?" He heard the man say

Mikey didn't move, he tried to hold his breath, but it wasn't working.

"Hey you in here?" He heard again

Who was this guy looking for?

"Ok you told me you wanted me to meet you here then you dont show up..typical friend..."

Was this guy the guy he needed to kill. He didn't care, He wanted Don back. He kicked the closet door open and pointed the gun at the man. He jumped back and stuck his hands in the air. "Whoa whoa oh god please"

Mikey held the gun up with his good hand, looking the man in the face.

"Please...Don't kill me"

Mikey didn't talk, He knew it had to happen. It was his test, Was this guy worth killing for Don. HE didn't know.

"Please..I got money..You want money"

"I'm sorry" He said finally, He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger four times.

He opened his eyes and saw the man laying on the floor, in a pool of blood. Mikey fell to his knees and vomited. He just killed an innocent man, He fell on his side and held back the tears. Then he heard the phone rings. He stood up, put the gun on the table and picked up the phone.

"Taped under the kitchen drawer"

Then the phone clicked off. He dropped it and headed for the kitchen, Opening and feeling under the drawers. Once he found the right one he pulled the chip off and stuck it in his pocket. Not having enough time to view it. It was actually very hard to only be using one hand in all of this. He ran out of the house and ran to his motorcycle. Kicking in and knelling on the ground.

"I...I just killed an innocent man" He said with tears emerging at a rapid rate.

He held his head and tried to clear his mind. 'Come on Mikey...Two more...Just two more"

He pulled out another origami figure and unfolded it, He read the print

_**Face Your Fears  
><strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Day Four

Mikey dropped the paper and held his head in his hands, How much more could he take. He could handle a burning building, walking on glass, and having his hand mutilated. But killing an innocent person, It just wasn't him. What if this man had a family? Kids? Flashes of images came to his head, images of the man with his wife and children, a tear came to Mikey's eye. It's the same as someone killing Don. He didn't do anything to hurt anyone and yet as of right now he's chained to a cell for no god damn reason.

Mikey felt anger bubble up in his stomach, He wanted this guy to die for what he's doing to Don, To this family. The anger motivated him to continue. He examined the address and typed it into the phone. He mounted the bike and rode off into the rain.

...

Leo sat on the roof of the motel and looked out into the distance. He felt as the rain hit him softly on the head. He looked up and let it run down his face. Leo has been feeling better ever since they found Mikey. He doesn't know why but he did. Maybe it was because he knew that Mikey was ok and on the road to get Don. Even though it's a dangerous one. The only thing still making him feel like crap was Don. That picture that Mikey showed them, It was just disturbing to see the most innocent person he knew being chained to a cell. It was sick, It made him feel angry, He took a breath to calm down.

He felt someone in his presence, Then in the corner of his eye, saw Raph sit next to him. They sat in silence for awhile. Taking wasn't necessary, Just knowing that someone is with me make him feel good. He thought of Mikey and how no one is with him. It made his stomach turn. Then he felt as Raph leaned his head on his shoulder.

"You ok?" He asked

"Why did it have to be them" Raph said softly

"What do you mean"

"Why did it have to be Don...Why couldn't have been me"

"Don't say that...I would much rather it be none of us...And plus Mikey could never live without you, neither would Don or I...I have faith in Mikey that he will get Don back" Leo said

"But what if what happened to him happened again and we aren't there to help him" Raph asked

"... I don't know Raph..I try not to think like that"

"But i stop thinking about it...It's killing me Leo"

Leo hugged Raph tightly, "Let's just hope Mikey can do this

...

Mikey wondered what it meant by "Face your Fears". It scared him, He thought of his worst fears. Well there was the darkness, but he had plenty of that in the second test. he thought about it more, Then thought of another one, The death of one of his brothers . He clenched his teeth and tightly gripped the handles. He came closer to the address, This place looked familiar, But he couldn't put his finger on it. He continued down the road, then the phone said he had arrived. He stopped and looked around. Where was he? He saw a big arrow drawn on the bricks pointing into a building.

He shivered at the creepiness and entered the building. It was rundown and old, it looked like a old office building. Still this place seemed very familiar, He thought hard about it, he's been here before. He knew it. He continued inside and looked around, He stopped and looked at the door infront of him, There were about four arrows pointing to it with writing on the top.

"**Are you ready to face your past**"

...

Leo awoke at the sound of car horns going off, He looked at Raph who was leaning on him, sleeping. He must dozed off to cause it suddenly got darker. He looked at the sky, it looked very gloomy. He shivered as the wind blew past him, He was soaking wet, but he didn't want to move. He sighed and shook Raph awake, "Raph...Raph". Then Raph shook awake.

"Wha"

"Hey come on wake up" Leo said

"We fell asleep on the roof?" Raph asked rubbing his eyes

"I guess" Leo said standing up "Let's go wait for Mikey back at the room"

"Why can't we just go back to the lair?" Raph said, Raph gets a little cranky when he wakes up.

"I don't know" Leo started, "If Mikey wants to stay here then I'm gonna be there for him, You can go back if you want"

"Naw just wondering" Raph said jumping down off the roof.

Leo followed and they both walked into the room, 'Jeez Mikey ain't back yet?"

"I guess not?" Leo said walking in behind him

"I'm gonna watch tv" Raph said

"Ok, I'm going to take a shower"

"Ok"

Leo closed the door and rested against it, He didn't know why but he felt alone. HE knew he had Raph and that was enough but...He missed Mikey and Don. It just hit him now that they might actually die today. Leo clenched his fists, He wanted to wash the thought away but it kept coming back at him. He moved away from the door and moved to the sink. He turned the water on and splashed some water in his face. "Don't think like that Leo" He said to himself. He clenched his fists, He thought of Don being chained to the cell, then brutally murdered. He turned around and kicked the wall, Making a hole. He moved to the toilet and vomited.

"Don...Mikey" He said with tears rolling down his cheeks. He then felt arms wrap around him. He didn't care who it was. It could have been shredder and he still would've hugged him.

"Shh Shh it's ok..I'm here" Raph said

" I want them back Raph" He said through crying voice "I want them back so bad"

...

Mikey shivered at the message on the wall, He was confused. Face my past? I thought it was face your fears? Or...Maybe the past is what Mikey fears. His eyes widened. He remembered this place. He had a loss of breath. He thought he was past this. It was a mistake. It was an accident. There isn't a day go by that he hasn't wanting to change what happened. It could have been avoided. But he made a mistake. He lied...To everyone...To his brothers. He couldn't tell them the truth. They would never forgive him.

Mikey felt tears rolling down his cheeks. His hands began shaking. His insides turned to liquid. He didn't know if he could do this. He didn't know if he could face what he did. He lifted his shaking hands and turned the door knob. He slowly walked in, His head began pounding, His legs felt numb. He walked to the table in the middle of the room. One light shinning down on it. And he saw what laid in the table.

He placed a hand on the cold skin of the lifeless course of his father.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry! But this is a really short chapter!**

**There really wasn't anything else to add, Soooo!**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**I still own nothing and never will!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Day Four

Mikey grabbed his father's hand and held it to his chest. He wanted this to stop, He just wanted to end this. Stop the pain, stop the suffering. But that would mean giving up Don. His hand throbbed greatly under the heavy bandages and gauze. He winced as the pain grew, His pain killers wore off. His hand was in great pain, But he kept holding his father's hand and looking into his face. Then a light shined on the back wall, Revealing more words.

"**Confess Your Secret...Or Continue Living A Lie**"

Mikey felt tears emerge as he finished reading, Somewhere deep down, He knew this was going to happen. But like this. Then another light flashed on in the corner, Revealing a phone. He looked at the phone, Terrified. If he tells Leo and Raph what he did then...They would never forgive him. BUt if he doesn't...HE would be the cause of yet another member of his family's death.

He fell to his knees, He knew what he wanted to do, But was terrified of the consequence. Would his brothers kick him out, would they never talk to him again. But no matter what. HE had to save his brother. He got back to his feet, Grabbed Splinters hand and kissed it.

"I'm going to make this right Sensei" He said quietly

He walked over to the phone and looked at it, This one phone call could change his life forever. But It would save his brothers. He grabbed the phone and held it. HE took a deep breath and dialed the motel number. He held the phone to his ears with shaky hands. He was so afraid. He closed his eyes and calmed his breathing . He tensed and froze as he heard his brothers voice in the phone.

"Hello?" He heard Leo say

"Umm Hi" Mikey managed to get out

"Mikey?"

"...Yeah?"

"Where are you? Are you ok?"

"I'm...I'm Fine"

"Where are you?"

"Don't worry about it...Leo"

"What?"

Mikey hesitated, HE couldn't get the words out, Like something was pushing the words back in.

"Mikey?" Leo said, He could hear the worry

'I...I need to tell you something" Mikey felt tears emerging

"What is it?"

Mikey couldn't hold back his crying, His heart felt like it was beating ten times faster.

"Mikey what's wrong?"

Mikey opened his mouth, But no sound came out. HE knew Leo could hear him crying.

"Talk to me Mikey!"

"...It was my fault"

There was silence for a second, "What's your fault"

"...It's my fault that Splinters dead"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**3 Months ago**

"HA I win again!" Mikey yelled

"I hate this game" Raph said lowly tossing the controller on the couch

'Oh come on...One more...Please!" Mikey begged

"Mikey you said one more three games ago"

"Oh please oh please oh pretty please with sugar on top!"

"Sorry little buddy! I have things to do!" Raph said rubbing Mikey's head

"Like what? Beat the punching bag to a bloody pulp?" Leo said sitting in his chair reading

"No one needs your comments" Raph said

"Everyone needs my comments" Leo said sarcastically

"Ah come here" Raph said wrapping his arm around Leo's neck and giving him a noogie.

Leo broke out off his hold and returned the favor. "A little taste of your own medicine"

Raph broke out and fell to the couch " Ok you win that round".

"And the other rounds before" Leo laughed

"I won a couple times!" Raph said

"A couple!" Leo said

"Hey where's Don?" Mikey said looking around

"Probably in his lab" Leo said

"I swear that dude needs a hobby" Raph said

"He technically has one" Mikey said laughing

"I heard my name" Don said emerging from his lab

"Oh look who decided to come step out of his cave" Raph said

"Ha ha..I needed a break anyway" Don said taking a seat between Mikey and Raph.

"Make any new scientific discoveries yet?" Mikey asked jokingly

"Well I found out that if a turtle plays a video game to much, then there brain will slowly shrink then disappear"

"To late" Raph said

Everyone laughed.

…..

Splinter watched his sons from the upstairs railing, it brought joy and happiness to his heart that they were together laughing. A small smile grew on his face. But Donatello was right, Mikey has been on that system a lot lately. Splinter walked toward the stairs, walking down each step at a time.

"Hello my sons" He said

They all stopped laughing and looked over at Splinter. They each greeted him and he walked over to the couch.

"Michelangelo" Splinter said placing a hand on his shoulder

"Yes father"

"Would you accompany me outside, I would like some one on one time"

Mikey was silent for a second, "Yeah of course sensei" He got up and turned off the game.

"Oh not right now, My show is on"

"Oh ok, Just yell when you're ready, I'll be in my room"

Mikey jumped up the stairs and went to his room.

…..

"Why do you think Splinter want to go topside with Mikey" Raph asked

"I don't know…Did Mikey do anything bad recently?" Leo asked

"Not that I know of…And usually I would know" Don said

They sat at the kitchen table, eating lunch and talking about Mikey.

"Hmm..It seems so strange..I mean usually it Leo that he would make go with him" Raph said

"As weird as it may be I agree" Leo said

"Well I have noticed that he's been on that video game a lot' Raph said

"You think that's why Splinter making him go topside with him" Don asked

"It would make sense" Leo said

"Hmm…I wonder what they're going to do" Don said

'Probably just talk' Raph said leaning back into his chair

"Well…What do you want to do while they're gone?" Leo asked

"Well we'll finally have the TV to ourselves..Wanna watch a movie?" Raph said

"Sure" Don and Leo both said

….

Mikey laid on his floor, Looking up at the ceiling. He didn't know why but he felt nervous. Did he do something bad? He tried to remember anything that he could have done. Well Raph keeps yelling at him to put the toilet seat down when he's done. But he doubted that's why Splinter wants to talk to him. He lifted to a sitting position, Grabbed a bouncy ball and threw it against the wall, Catching it and throwing again.

"Michelangelo!" He heard Splinter shout. He let the bouncy ball fly past him and bounce of the ground and roll into the corner.

….

"Michelangelo!" Splinter yelled

HE waited a few minutes, Then he heard his door open and close and saw his son run down the stairs.

"You ready?" Mikey said

"Yes...Let's go" Splinter said

Mikey waved a goodbye to his brothers and walked out of the lair with his father.

…

They walked in the alley, "Over here my son"

"Where are we going father" Mikey asked

"You'll see"

They continued to walk, Then they got to a empty part of the city. Splinter pointed to the top of a building, "There".

Mikey looked up, "Why?"

"You'll see" Splinter said with a smile.

Mikey sighed and followed his father to the front door. He opened it and they both walked inside. This place was abandoned. They walked in silence for a couple minutes. "Ahh" Splinter said. They walked to a door labeled stairs. They entered and walked up the stairs. "Which floor are we going to" Mikey asked

"You ask many questions my son" Splinter said

"Yeah I've been known to do that"

After a couple minutes of walking up stairs, They came to the top and a door labeled roof. "The roof?" Mikey said

They opened it and stepped out into the warming sun. Splinter walked over to the edge. "Look my son". Mikey walked next to him and looked at the beautiful view of New York City.

"Father…How did you find this place"

"Well when you're out walking, you find many things "Splinter said

They stood and looked out into the distance in silence. Mikey actually enjoyed this view.

"Michelangelo" Splinter said

"Yes father?"

"You're brothers….They know this already…But I wanted to wait awhile before I told you"

"What wrong?" Mikey asked

"It may be awhile but…When it is my time…I want to know If you're ready"

Mikey stood in silence, Not knowing how to respond.

"Because once I'm gone, Leonardo will take charge, I know it will take some getting used to…But I just want to know if you'll be ready"

"I'll…I'll be ready" Mikey said, Feeling a tear roll down his cheek.

Splinter must have saw it cause he then wrapped his arms around Mikey, Mikey returned the embrace.

"I am so proud of you my son…I am proud of you all"

"And I will never stop making you proud" Mikey said

"Never" Splinter said softly "I love you my Son"

"I love you to father"

They hugged in silence for what felt like days, But Mikey didn't mind. He wanted this moment to last forever. He wanted his father to never leave them. To always be there. Splinter patted Mikey's shell and let go of him. "We should start heading back" Splinter said

"Ahh well Ain't that cute"

Splinter and Mikey turned their heads and saw seven purple dragons surrounding them.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**3 Months Ago**

Mikey jumped in front of Splinter and equipped his nun chucks. "What do you want" Mikey said

"Nothin much man, Just been waiting for this moment for a long time" The purple dragon member said

"Just leave us alone, And no one gets hurt" Mikey said

"You think we're going to let you go so easily" One said

"We've been chasing you freaks for ages" Another one added

"And now we have you right where we want you" Another added

Mikey tightened his grip and turned his head, "Run Master, I'll hold them"

"No Michelangelo, I shall fight by your side" Splinter said

"No Master" Mikey reasoned

"That's enough Michelangelo" Splinter claimed

Mikey sighed and turned his attention back toward the purple dragons, "I'll give you one last chance"

But before he knew it two purple dragons were sprinting toward him, He blocked a incoming pipe but took a bat to the side. He recovered and swung his nun chucks at one of them and sent his foot into the other. He took the third ones incoming fist and twisted it and threw him into a air conditioner.

He glanced over at Splinter who was fighting against two others, even though he was old. He was still kicking but. He returned his attention to his three, Two of them were still down but one was up, He blocked an attack but felt another sharp pain in his arm. He drew back and received a fist to the jaw. HE lifted his hand to his jaw and felt for anything broken. Nothing broken, But still hurt.

He jumped on his feet and roundhouse kicked the guy in the head, and swung his nun chuck at the running purple dragon. Grabbing the other by the neck and throwing him to the ground. He felt arms grabbing him and throwing him into the ground. He flung out of his grip and sent his fist into the man's nose.

He swung his nun chucks and hit the purple dragon member in the neck, Making him fall back. These guys were taken care of. HE turned back and went to help Splinter. But he saw Four purple dragons standing over him.

"MASTER!" HE screamed, Then he felt a antagonizing pain in his leg, Making him fall over. He looked up and saw four more Purple dragons, Two with bats. Then the purple dragon swung the bat and delivered it to the side of his face. He closed his eyes, Never feeling so much pain in his face before. He saw white flashes in his eyes. The breath had been knocked out of him.

He turned to his stomach and laid his face on the ground. He looked up at Splinter, Who was still on the ground. The purple dragons where taking but he couldn't understand them. Then one grabbed his jaw and turned it so he was facing him.

"You freaks are easier then I though" He said, Then let go of his jaw

"Which one should we start with?" He heard one ask

"The rat" The other said

"NO" Mikey said standing up and running toward Splinter, But was soon stopped by two arms. Holding him down. "NO..NO SPLINTER"

"Michelangelo" Splinter said softly

"Do it" One said

Mikey's head was forced up by the purple dragon that was holding him down. "NO! FATHER!"

Then three purple dragons with bats went up to Splinter, One held the bat up, Then slammed it down on Splinters back. Splinter fell forward like a ragdoll.

"NOO" Mikey yelled

Then he rose it again, Then slammed it down on him again, Then again, Then again.

The other two joined it, Slamming their bats down on Splinter. Mikey felt tears rolling down his cheek.

"PLEASE STOP!" Mikey screamed

He didn't want to watch but was forced to. Splinter was being killed right in front of him. By baseball bats. The purple dragons behind him were laughing. Splinter was violently shaking as they continued to beat him. Mikey closed his eyes, Not standing to watch anymore. Watching his father being beaten to a bloody pulp was sickening. Mikey felt like throwing up.

Then they let him go, He fell to the ground with ease. He heard more voices

"He's done"

"What about this one"

"I can't wait to splatter his brains everywhere"

"No...Not today"

HE heard silence, THen felt hands wrap around his neck. "Let this be a warning to you and your freaks...Your time will soon come" He let him go.

"Lets go" He heard, Then heard footsteps walking away from the building.

He lifted his head and looked at Splinter, Laying face down in the ground. He cralwed over to him, The purple dragons had left their weapons. Weird. He knelt next to his father, Turned him oh is back and held him. Placing his hand on the back of blood soaked head.

"..Dad..." He said

"I'm so sorry...This is all my fault"

Mikey place his head in Splinter shoulder and cried. "Don't leave me".

He looked up at the purple dragons who were walking away a couple building away from him. He felt a anger surge through him. He looked down at the pile of weapons, Seeing a knife. He picked it up, Held it in the right position, Screamed and threw it at the purple dragons. Impaling one in the back of the neck. HE watched as he fell forward instantly and hit the ground. The purple dragons stopped instantly and ran over to him.

A couple of them looked back at Mikey, But one was holding the man he killed and cried. Must have been close. He panicked when he saw them running toward him. He picked Splinter up and ran to the door, Swinging it open and running down the stairs. He ran down 10 flights until he jumped out the window and dashed across the street. Opening the nearest manhole and jumping in. He guessed he lost the purple dragons. He jumped down the ladder and sat down, Still holding his father. He hugged him.

"Father...Forgive me...I should have done more" Mikey said placing his head on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry"

HE stood up and carried his dad back to the lair. What was he going to tell the others, HE couldn't tell them that Mikey let Splinter die. He cried as he held his dad, Walking back to the lair.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Day Four

"Mikey"

"I'm sorry Leo...I'm sorry" Mikey said

Mikey put the phone into the receiver, Placing both hands on the table, Tears falling on the floor. He slammed his bad fist into the table in rage, not caring about the pain. He screamed, Picked up the phone and threw it against the wall.

"WHY ARE MAKING DO THIS" He screamed into the air, "WHY CAN'T I JUST GET MY BROTHER BACK ALREADY"

He fell to his hands and knees, Feeling numb all of a sudden. He glanced at his wrapped hand, It was but full of blood. The tears continued to slide out of his eyes, Hearing Splinters voice play again and again in his head. "Michelangelo"..."Michelangelo". Seeing the bat come down of his father's head, He shook slightly at the image. He looked up at his father's body, Crawled over to it and took his hand.

"Father...I did it..I did the right thing" Mikey said, "Now I got to go finish this"

Then another light flicked on, Revealing more words, Mikey slowly turned his head read them.

'Now put him to rest'

Mikey flinched, Then the final light shined on a huge machine. Mikey knew what it was instantly, It was a cremator. Mikey felt tears coming through. He looked back at his father. Mikey knew what he had to do. He stood up, Placed his hands on the end of his father's bed, And pushed him over to the machine.

Once he got there he picked up Splinters body and placed it on the metal board. HE lifted his hand and place it on his father's face.

"I love you father" He said, " I'm going to miss you"

He bent over and kissed his father's head. Place his hands on his heart, Tears coming nonstop. Then he slid the board into the cremator, Closed and tightly locked the door. Then walked over to the control panel, Placing his hand on the on button. He closed his eyes.

"I love you father" He said, Then pushed the button.

He kept his eyes closed, Not wanting to see. He heard the flames erupt, He felt the heat simmer from the machine. After what felt like a lifetime, The flames stopped. Then another sound came from the machine, After that stopped, A door by his feet opened, HE knelt down and looked at what was inside. He reached and grabbed an urn containing his father's ashes. He placed it in his pocket and headed for the door. But something caught his eye. HE looked back at the mattress that his father was once on, There were words written across it. He walked up to them and read 'Underneath'.

He placed his hands under the mattress and flipped it over. On the bottom had a chip taped to it...And a PDA. A PDA? What was with that? He grabbed the chip and PDA, Placed the chip in his pocket and examined the PDA. He pushed the button on the bottom. It flashed on. But it was password protected, With six slots. Dammit! He thought. He turned it off and put it in his pocket, He will examine it later. But now, He had one more origami figure until he can find his brother.

He walked out of the room wanting to get out of this place, It brought back unwanted memories. He walked down the staircase that he once climbed up with his father. When he got to the bottom floor, He walked out of the entrance and outside. He walked up to the motorcycle and leaned against it. Pulling out the origami figure, This was the last one. Shaped as the elephant. He unwrapped it and read the tiny message.

'Chips + PDA = Your brother'

Mikey drew back in confusion, The message was confusion. Maybe the chips were suppose to go into the PDA. He didn't know. He should go back the motel. But he didn't want to face Leo and Raph. But he had to, He sighed and mounted the bike, Revving the engine and driving down the road.

...

Leo slowly put phone back on the receiver, Still in shock with what he heard. Why didn't Mikey tell him, Leo couldn't picture Splinter's death being Mikey's fault, It was probably a misunderstanding. Maybe Mikey was there and he felt guilty. Leo rested his head on his hands, Trying to keep back the tears that were forming.

"Yo Leo...What's the matter" Raph asked

Leo didn't say anything, Just continued to stare at the ground through his hands. Raph became worried.

"Leo?" Raph said sitting next to him and putting a arm around him, "What's wrong bro?"

After not responding for a couple minutes, "Mikey" He started, "Supposedly Splinters death...Was his death"

Raph felt a bomb go off in his stomach "What?"

"Mikey told me...Splinters death was his fault"

"But...But how?" Raph asked

"I don't know..He didn't get into detail" Leo said

Raph noticed Leo beginning to cry, 'Oh jeez, Leo crying. That never happens'. Raph wrapped his arms around Leo and held him tightly.

"I don't know Raph...This whole mess is just getting worse and worse...I just can't take it"

"I know Leo..But we can't give up on Mikey now'

"No...No never"

Raph and Leo held each other for what felt like days. They heard the door open, They jumped to their feet, Looking at their orange masked turtle standing at the door. Leo ran to him and wrapped his arms around him, Feeling Mikey return the embrace.

"I'm sorry Leo..It's all my fault" He said

"No it isn't Mikey, No it isn't"

He felt Raph join in the hug, But the hug wasn't complete, They were missing the fourth piece. Mikey let go of both of them and grabbed the urn out of his pocket and gave it to Leo. Leo took it and looked at it, Trying his hardest not to shed tears.

"Dad" He said softly

Raph took it and walked over to the desk, "Hey sensei" He said. He kissed it and set it down, "I love you"

He then lead Leo to the bed and sat him on the edge. Then walked over to Mikey. 'Hey bro" He said

Mikey wrapped his arms around him, Raph quickly returned the embrace. 'You doing ok?" He asked

" I've been better" Mikey said

Raph patted his shell and walked over to Leo, Who looked like he wasn't doing to good. Mikey walked to the desk and sat down, Taking out the PDA and the last chip. He took off the shoebox lid and grabbed the four chips. Then there was one that Leo had.

"Hey...Where's the chip that you had" Mikey asked

"I think i left it in the bathroom" Leo said

Mikey got up and walked into the bathroom, And laying on sink was the other chip. He picked it up and sat back down at the desk. He put the five chips on the desk, Took the PDA and looked for a slot that is big enough for the chip. He didn't find one. He didn't understand. He turned it on again. And once again the password page came up again. He set it down and rubbed his eyes.

He just noticed that he was tired. He looked at the time, Ten o'clock. He looked over at his brothers. Raph was asleep on the bed, But Leo laid awake, Staring at the ceiling. He got up and laid next to him. They laid together in silence, Mikey peeked at him every once in awhile to see if he fell asleep.

'Mikey" Leo finally said

"Yeah?"

"...You're doing all this for Don" Leo started

"Yeah...I'd do the same thing for you or Raph" Mikey said

"I know...And we would do the same for you" Leo said "It's just...Why you...The youngest...The most sensitive"

"Hey...I needed to grow up sooner or later"

"Yeah but that's what I don't want"

"You don't want me to grow up?" Mikey asked confused

"No...I want you to still be the happy prankster that i know and love" Leo said

Mikey couldn't help but smile, "And I never want you to stop protecting us...No matter what"

"You know I never will, But when it's my time-"

"No...Don't please" Mikey interrupted

"But Mikey-" Leo started

"Leo no...Cause the last time i heard someone taking about when they died, They got their head bashed in with a bat" Mikey said, Then soon regretted it

" I'm sorry" Leo said softly

"No I'm sorry, It's just...Watching Splinter died was..Just awful...But watching you, Or Raph, Or Don..." Mikey didn't realize he was tearing up until his eyes became blurry.

"It's ok Mikey...I'm not going anywhere"

They laid in silence for awhile, Mikey could feel sleep slowly take him over. "Leo" He said softly, Not knowing if he was asleep.

"Yeah?" Leo said with a hint of tiredness

"I love you bro"

"I love you too"

Mikey closed his eyes and let sleep take him.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Final Day**

Mikey lazily opened his eyes, Not wanting to get out of bed. He hasn't slept this good in forever, But he had one more test to go through. But he didn't understand it. Chips? He has all the chips, But what was he suppose to do with them. He sat up and rubbed his head, He turned his head toward his brothers. Who were still peacefully sleeping, Well...Maybe not peacefully. But they looked very comfortable.

HE got out of bed and walked toward the desk, Taking a seat and looking at the chips. What was he suppose to do with them. Then an idea popped in his head, He hasn't seen the last two chips. He grabbed the phone and stuck a one of the chips in it. The loading screen came up, Then the video clicked on.

It showed Don, Still chained up. But he could tell he was getting weak. He was sitting on the floor and was leaning against the wall. He didn't do anything. Then in the video he heard a faint scream and someone scream "COME ON..FOR DON MIKEY...FOR DON". Oh god. He was making Don watch me as a did my trails. He made him watch as I escaped the burning building, As I walked on broken glass, As I mutilated my hand. And...When I...told Leo...Splinter.

"Why are you making him do this...You're a monster...He's just a kid" He heard a voice say from the video

He snapped out of his thought and focused on the video again. He heard another faint scream and saw Don begin to cry. Then the video clicked off. He stared at the black screen. The thought of Don watching him do the tests...was just...Awful. He slid the chip out and grabbed the other. Did he want to see this one, What was Don going to do, He knew for a fact that Don knew what happened. DId he want to see his reaction.

He clicked the chip in and watch the loading screen fill up. Then showed Don, Holding his knee's to his chest and looking off in another direction.

"No Mikey...No its not your fault" He heard Don say

Mikey began to tear up, Then watched as Don put his head between his knees. Then the video clicked off. That's it...Now what was he suppose to do. What with the PDA, What did it mean by chips. He had them all, Now what was he suppose to do with them. He took the chip out and threw it on the desk in anger. It bounced up and flipped on its back, Revealing a silver letter. Mikey examined the letter. N.

He took all the chips and flipped them over, Seeing six silver letter on each of the backs. That's it. But now he had to unscramble them to get the password.

O E N R N C

He rearranged them in all possible ways, But none of them made sense. He looked at the letters, Thinking of what it could be. Then he got it. He rearranged, C O N N E R

Conner! He didn't know who Conner was, But it had to be the password. He took out the PDA and typed the name into the password. Then the password screen turned into a black screen with white letters. A address.

5736 Greenville boulevard

HE turned it off and typed the address into phone. Twenty minutes away. He stood up and looked at his brothers. Should he wake them up, HE had the address to where Don was. He didn't want his brothers to go with, He needed to do this himself.

"Guys" He began

Then he heard a large slam and in the corner of his eye saw the door be busted open.

"NYPD PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM"

He froze, He totally forgot he was wanted by the police, He saw Raph and Leo quickly sit up.

"GUYS RUN!" He screamed

Then he ran for the window, Seeing Leo and Raph follow, Then he opened the window. He turned around and saw three police cops in the room, One with a gun and the other with tazers. Then he saw one officer shot the tazer right at him. He expected to feel sudden pain, But felt nothing.

He looked down and saw Leo on the ground in front of him with two tazer hooks sticking out of him. Raph quickly grabbed Leo and yanked the hooks out of him.

"GO" He yelled

Then Raph quickly hauled Leo and himself out of the window. He went to crawl out of the window but then heard a large bang and felt a sharp pain in his leg. He yelped and felt two hands grab him and throw him back into the room. He fell hard on his shell, looked up and saw three cops point guns at him.

He was done for, This was the end, He was going to be sent to the scientific lab or whatever and be studied or probably dissected. He was never going to find Don. He didn't come this far to fail now. HE kicked the gun out of the cops hand and hoisted himself up. Then he heard another large bang and felt another sharp pain in his arm, He screamed and fell to his knees.

Then he heard cops screaming and hitting the ground, He looked up and saw the three cops on the ground and Raph stand next to him.

"Come on Mikey we got to get out of here" Raph said

He saw a hand reach down toward him, He grabbed it and lifted himself up. Then with Raph's help they both made it out of the room and onto another building roof. He saw Leo laying in the middle of the roof, Mikey shot out of his reach and ran toward him, Ignoring the pain in his leg.

'Will he be ok?" Mikey asked

'He should be...He only received a electric shock" Raph said " It was enough to knock him out"

Mikey sat next to him and Raph joined him.

"I can't believe i knocked out three cops, Heh, Never thought i would have to do that"

"Raph...I know where he's keeping Don" Mikey said " I have the address"

"You do?"

"Yeah...You go..Take Leo back to the lair" Mikey said

"But Mikey" Raph started

"Raph...I need to do this myself, Just go and take Leo back to the lair...I'll be back later with Don...I promise"

Raph looked at him for a minute, "Ok Mikey" He placed a hand on his shoulder, "Just...Be careful"

He hugged Raph, "I will"

Mikey let go of him, Grabbed Leo and ran off in the direction of the lair. He stood up and ran toward the direction of the address.

"I'm coming Don...Just hang in there bro...I'm coming"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Final Day**

Mikey looked at his phone, ten minutes away. He can do this, He's so close, No backing out now. Not that he would, Pictures of Don flew into his head, Sitting there, Probably hungry, Cold, Tired. This made Mikey angry, Which made him run faster. " I'm coming Don, Just hang in there" He kept saying. Reassuring himself that he can do this. He wondered what was going to happen, Cause he knew for a fact he wasn't going to just hand him over like that. And if he did, Mikey would still beat the crap out of him, For putting this family through this, For destroying my hand.

He glanced down at his blood stained hand, He would be better off just cutting it off, Cause there was no way he would ever be able to use it again, He didn't really even want to unwrap it to see what it looks like. Just the thought of it makes Mikey sick to his stomach. As he leapt to another building he glanced down, Seeing a cop car patrolling the streets, Hopefully they weren't following him.

But when he save Don this whole wanted thing should blow over, I mean there basically looking for a large man in a trench coat and a hat. I mean how often do any of them wear that. This made a knot in Mikey's stomach soften. But only having Don by his side will get rid of it. He sped up at the thought of being close to Don.

He didn't realize that his insides were burning, But he wasn't going to rest, He had to keep going. Don could be dyeing, He had to keep going. He stopped, running out of buildings to jump across, He looked at his phone, He was close. He looked in the direction of the red dot that marked his destination. It looked like a old run down warehouse, Much smaller than a average one.

Don was in there, He could feel his presence. He took a deep breath, leaped off the building and walked toward the warehouse.

...

Leo jerked awake, Feeling as if his head was about to explode. On instinct his hand flew up to his head, feeling as his palm became moist. He looked at the area around him. He was back in his lair. Was Mikey back with Don?

"Hey buddy! How you feeling?" He heard the low and rough voice of his younger brother.

"Mikey? Don?" Leo said lifting himself up, But was soon pushed back down by his brothers hands.

"Calm down Leo...Mikey is getting Don now...He said he'll be back" Raph said

"We should have went with him" Leo said, Resting his head on the arm of the couch

"Naw...Mikey needs to do this alone, He did all alone already, So he should finish it alone" Raph said

Leo looked up at the ceiling, Feeling slightly dizzy, "What happened to me?" He asked

"You were shot with a tazer, Knocked the wind right out of you" Raph said, "You feeling ok?"

"Just dizzy, And the worst headache of my life" Leo said, Rubbing his forehead

"Just fall back to sleep and when you wake up, Mikey will be back with Don when you wake up" Raph said

The thought of Mikey and Don being back tonight actually comforted Raph, And he could tell that it comforted Leo. He patted Leo's head and got up, Walked to the kitchen and looked for something to eat. He really hasn't eaten anything recently, He should eat. Leo to.

"Yo Leo!"

"What?" He said quietly

"You hungry?" Raph asked

Leo didn't say anything at first, "I guess I could eat"

"Good i was going to make you anyway" Raph said and chuckled

"Then why did you ask?" Leo said getting up, He couldn't sleep anyway

"Just wanted to see what you would say...Pizza fine?"

"Of course it is?"

Raph laughed and pulled a piece for himself and Leo. He set the plate down in front of Leo and sat across from him. Picking up the pizza and taking a bite. He shook alittle as the flavorful piece slid down his throat.

"You're doing it again" Leo said, Breaking Raph of his pizza trance

"Doin what?" Raph asked

" Hum while you eat" Leo said with a smile

"Hey..This is some damn good pizza"

...

Mikey stopped in front of the big door, Wondering what could be inside. He knew Don was inside, But was he alive? Mikey shook that thought away, Placed a hand on the large door, And pushed them slightly open and slid inside. At first he had to adjust his eyes to the darkness, But once he was inside he could see what laid inside.

There was a bunch of computer and computer screens, One showed a pitch back screen, Another showed a maze through a green light, Another showed a large room with a big machine in the middle, Which made Mikey shiver, The next showed the inside of a house, With a dead body laying in a pool of blood. The last one showed a room with a incinerator on the side. They were his tests, Where he could watch him. The pitch black on must have been shut down when the house came down.

"Hello Michelangelo"

He turned quickly toward the voice, He saw a figure wearing a black cloak.

'I've been expecting you" He said again

"Where's my brother?" Mikey said in a harsh tone

"Don't worry, He is safe" The man said pointing to something behind Mikey, He turned around and saw the familiar cage. With Don laying inside. "DON!" He said running to the cage.

"Mikey?" Don said quietly.

Mikey ran up to the cage, Gripping the metal bars, "Donny..I'm going to get you out!"

Don got up and slowly walked to the cage, "Mikey...It really is you" He said gripping the bars.

Mikey grabbed his hand, "I would never leave you, Just hang on, I'll get you out of here" His hand was ice cold, Like grabbing a ice cube. He released his hand and turned toward the man.

"I did what you wanted me to do, Now let him go"

"I can't do that just yet" The man said

"Why not?"

"Cause..You must realized"

"Realize what?" Mikey asked, His voice getting louder as he became more angry

"That payback is a bit*h"

Mikey snapped back confused, "What are you talking about?"

He saw the man's hands emerge from their sleeves, Grabbed the hood and pulled i off of his head. "Remember me?"

Mikey eyes widened, Jaw dropped, Heart slammed in his chest.

"You?" Mikey said softly


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hooray for the twenty chapter!**_

_**This is currently my longest running story so far!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**I own no part of anything**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 20<span>

**Final Day**

"...You killed my father" Mikey said lowly

"I did no such thing"

"Don't lie to me you son of a bi*ch, YOU KILLED MY GOD DAMN FATHER" Mikey screamed

"I didn't want to, If it were my choice, We would have just roughed you up then leave you alone, But the others had another plan" Said the man

"Screw you" Mikey spat at him

"Screw me? You don't think i know what it feels like to lose a family member you bastard"

"...What the hell are you taking about" Mikey said

"Let me clarify-"

**3 Months Ago **

"He's done"

"What about this one"

"I can't wait to splatter his brains everywhere"

"No...Not today"

The leader of the purple dragons threw down his knife and walked over to the whimpering turtle laying on the ground, He grabbed him by the jaw and forced his face up, looking at him.

"Let this be a warning to you and your freaks...Your time will soon come" He let him go.

"Let's go" He yelled and him and his purple dragon gang jumped onto another building.

"Man did you see the look on that turtle's face, Priceless"

" Yo man i felt that bustin that freaks head open"

"Like i said, Not today, The little turtle will bring his father back to the rest of them and they will come looking for us, Thats when we start busting heads"

"It wasn't right"

They all stopped and looked at him, "What?" One of them said.

"It wasn't right, We didn't have to make him watch, Don't you think it was kind of brutal"

"Yo man who is this pus*y"

"One sec guys" Said the leader, Dragging the man of to the side

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just thought it was a little brutal, That's all" Said the man

"Listen, I know first time at killing isn't easy, But i promise, It gets better"

"...Ok"

The leader patted the man's shoulder and joined the rest of the gang.

"Did you slap some sense into that newbie" One said

"He didn't need any, Just needed a refresher, Lets go" Said the leader

They walked off, Then the leader stopped. They turned around and saw his face white, Eyes wide. Then he fell forward, Reveling a large knife sticking out of his back.

"CONNER" The man screamed, Ran to his side and lifted his head, Tears rushing out of his eyes

"Conner..Oh my god no Conner please...Please stay with me" He pleaded

He looked back toward the turtle, Who had just jumped off the building, holding his father. The rest of the gang ran off after him. Leaving him and the dyeing leader.

"Alan...Alan" Conner whispered

"Shh...Shush Conner please...Please don't die" Alan pleaded

"It's ok...I love you bro"

"I love you too...Please don't leave me" He pleaded once more

Then his head rolled out of his hand, eyes staring up at the sky, Mouth open. He grabbed his brother and screamed.

**17 Years Ago **

Alan shook himself awake, Noticing he dozed off during his teachers lecture. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his back, Hoping that would keep him awake. He hated high school, But couldn't wait to be a senior, Like his brother. But he was still a puny sophomore. Not really caring about any of his class's. He heard the telephone ring and watched as his teacher stopped talking and go to pick it up.

"Hello?" The teacher said, "Yes of course" She hung up the phone and looked directly at Alan.

"Alan, They need you down at the office, Bring your stuff"

He looked at her confused, Then closed his book, Shoved it in his bag and got up. He hated being the center of attention. He heard a couple of "Ohh's" Thinking he was in trouble. Was he? He hasn't done anything. He walked out of the class and toward the office, Wondering what it could be about. Could he be getting picked up early. Was there an emergency?

He got to the end of the hallway and peeked through the glass and into the office. He saw Conner, Holding his head in his hands, Staring at the ground, This made him a little worried. But he started to freak out when he saw a police officer stand next to him.

He tried to calm his breathing and walked into the office. He saw Conner look up at him. Then the police officer walked up to him.

"Hello Alan, My name is officer Parker" He said shaking his hand

"What's going on?" He asked

"There's been...Uhh...Listen, I don't know how else to say this, But...You're parents have died"

His chest literally exploded, He felt as the liquids from his stomach went all the way up to his throat. He looked at Conner, Who was looking at him, Crying. He ran past the officer and ran up to his brother, Who was already up and grabbing him. He cried into his brother shoulder, Grabbing his sweatshirt.

"Conner" He managed to say

"Shh, I'm here"

**Final Day**

Mikey felt his legs go numb,

"Mikey" He heard Don say softly

"My brother was the only one there for me when my parents were murdered, We both dropped out of school and had to take care of ourselves. He's been by my side for 17 years...Then you killed him"

Mikey was speechless, He felt guilty for ruining this man's life, But...He ruined ours. "Look...I'm sorry about killing your brother, But killing mine isn't going to make anything better"

"Oh so you're sorry, No, That doesn't cut it" Alan said

"You're forgetting that you are the one who killed my father" Mikey said, Getting more and more frustrated

"I said if it were my choi-"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING! IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO DO IT THEN WHY DID YOU JUST SIT THERE AND LET BASH MY FATHERS HEAD OPEN" Mikey screamed, They both fell silent, "What if it were your brother, Laying there, Being brutally murdered and you were being forced to watch, Pleading for his mercy, Pleading for his life"

Alan stood silent. He glanced back at Don, Who stared back at Mikey, Tears running down his face

"Now...I finished you damn tests, Give me back my brother" Mikey said

"Who said you were finished" Alan said after a long silence, Then he lifted his arm and clicked a button on a remote he was holding. Then in the corner of his eye, He saw a light flash on. He turned and looked at it, Seeing a table, With a origami figure and a gun.

He looked back at Alan, "Do it, Or" He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Don"

"No" Mikey said

"Go" He said

"Mikey..Don't do this" He heard Don yell behind him

"I...I have to" Mikey said, Walking up to the table.

He picked up the origami figure and unfolded it. And read the small print.

"_**ARE YOU PREPARED TO KILL YOURSELF TO SAVE YOUR BROTHER ?"**_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Final Day

Mikey looked at the gun that laid on the table, This was it. The final test, The ultimate test for love. But that's it. Was he able to kill himself to save Don. Does he love his brother so much to the point where he would take a bullet for him, Even from his own hand. He knew he had to, But then a thought came to his mind.

"How will I know" He started, "That when I pull this trigger, That you won't kill him anyway"

"That's just it...You won't" Alan said

"Then screw this" He yelled

"Fine then lets get this over with" He said looking down the sights of his gun, Pointed at Don.

"Wait!" HE said before he pulled the trigger, Alan looked at him

"Fine...You win" Mikey said

"No...If you pull that trigger...You win"

But at what cost, He would be able to save Don, But never spend any more time with him, Never talk to him, Eat with him, Go to him for help, I'll never see him again. He looked back down at the gun, He placed a hand on it, Feeling the cold metal touch his skin. He picked it up.

"Mikey please don't do this" He heard Don plead, "There has to be another way"

"I'm sorry Donny...I have to do it"

"No you don't Mikey"

"Yes I do" He placed the gun down back on the table and started to walk to Don, But Alan pointed his gun back at Don.

"If I'm killing myself for him at least give us some time" Mikey yelled

Alan looked at him, Then lowered the gun. Mikey walked to the cell.

"Donny" Mikey said softly

"Don't do this Mikey"

"I'm sorry...It's for you"

Don looked at the ground, Mikey watched the tears falling to the ground. He reached inside the cell and grabbed his hand.

"Don...When i do it, Get back to the lair, Run as fast as you can, Don't stop for anything, Tell Raph and Leo-" He stopped mid sentence. Thought about those two, He didn't even want to think of there reaction. He noticed a tear falling on the ground.

"- Tell them...Tell them everything...Tell them that they were the world to me, That i loved them with all my heart, That you guys were the best brothers in the world and i will never forget them"

Don covered his face, Hiding his noticeable emotions. "Mikey..Please don't leave me"

Mikey grabbed Don's shoulder and hugged him as best as he could through the cage. "I will never leave you...I'll always be with you...All of you...I love you Don"

Don whimpered, "I love you too little brother"

Mikey smiled and let go of him. Knowing that was the last time he will ever hug his brother. He looked at Alan, Who gestured over at the table. Mikey sighed and walked over to the table. Memories going through his head. Memories of him and his brothers being together.

He stopped at the table, Looking down at the gun. He picked it up once more, Holding it up in the air. He looked for a little button. Once he found it, He pressed and the ammo cartridge popped out. He took it out and examined the bullets. One. One was all he needed.

He clicked it back in and looked behind him at Don. "Close your eyes" He heard Don make a sound, But he didn't know what it was. He looked back at the black wall and lifted the gun, Pointing the barrel at his head. His legs couldn't stop shaking, Neither could his hands. He held the gun tightly in his hands.

He closed his eyes and counted backwards from five.

Five.

_"Leo?"_

_"Yeah Mikey?"_

_"...When will you die"_

_Leo looked at his little brother, "Why would you ask a question like that?"_

_"Cause..I had a dream...That you died"_

_Leo placed a hand on his shoulder, "Mikey...It's not a good idea to be thinking like that...But...When my time comes...There's nothing that we can do but let it happen"_

_"But Leo...I don't want you to"_

_"I have no choice Mikey...It's fates decision"_

_Mikey threw his arms around his brother, "I never want you to leave me"_

_Leo returned the hug, "I know Mikey...But you just have to be strong, And protect Don and Raph, No matter what"_

_"But I'm going to miss you"_

_"I know you will...But I'll always be here...You just have to keep my memory alive, Never let it die"_

_"Never"_

Four.

_"Hey uhh..Hey Mikey"_

_"Go away , I'm the worst little brother ever"_

_Raph took a seat next to Mikey, "Don't say that...I'm sorry i got mad and yelled at you, You just have a tendency to get on my nerves, And Leo was already giving me a hard time about training. I'm sorry I took it out on you"_

_Mikey didn't say anything_

_"Listen Mikey...I don't normally do this but...I hate to see you like this...So..." He stood up and extended his arms, "Come here"_

_Mikey instantly shot up and hugged Raph, He felt his arms close around him._

_"I'm sorry Raph"_

_"Don't be...I'm the one that's sorry"_

_"You are forgiven" Mikey said with a chuckle_

_"I love you bro" _

Three.

_"Don...Don wake up"_

_"Huh?...Whats wrong Mikey"_

_"I...I had a bad dream"_

_"Another?"_

_"Yea...I don't know why it keep happening"_

_"Come here" He said, Lifting his covers and making room for him._

_Mikey jumped inside the covered and closed them around him, "Thanks Don"_

_"Don't mention it"_

_It grew silent_

_"Don?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Is there something wrong with me?"_

_"Of course not, Your still young, Things like that still scare you, Its normal for you to be scared"_

_"Are you getting tired of me cause i keep waking you up?"_

_"Never..I'll always be here for you, No matter what"_

_"Thanks Don"_

_"What are brothers for...Now get some sleep"_

Two.

_"Michelangelo" _

_"Yes father?"_

_"You're brothers…they know this already…But I wanted to wait awhile before I told you"_

_"What wrong?" Mikey asked_

_"It may be awhile but…When it is my time…I want to know If you're ready"_

_Mikey stood in silence, Not knowing how to respond._

_"Because once I'm gone, Leonardo will take charge, I know it will take some getting used to…But I just want to know if you'll be ready"_

_"I'll…I'll be ready" Mikey said, Feeling a tear roll down his cheek._

_Splinter must have saw it cause he then wrapped his arms around Mikey, Mikey returned the embrace._

_"I am so proud of you my son…I am proud of you all"_

_"And I will never stop making you proud" Mikey said_

_"Never" Splinter said softly "I love you my Son"_

_"I love you too father"_

One.

With eyes closed, Don inhaled, Then jumped at the loud gun fire. Don felt as if the world around him crumbled to pieces. He heard a large thud, Expecting that that was his brothers dead body hitting the floor. Then he heard footsteps coming closer to him, Then a hand grabbing the cell door.

"Don" He heard

HIs stomach felt as if it exploded, It couldn't have been. He opened his eyes...And saw his orange masked brother at the cell door.

"Mikey?"

"Come on we need to get you out of here" Mikey said

Don looked at Mikey in disbelief, "But...But how?"

Mikey pointed at Alan, Which was laying on the ground, Holding his shoulder. "Not a very good shot though, So we need to hurry"

Don still didn't believe that he was looking at his younger brother.

"Don!"

Don snapped out of his trance, "H-He keeps the keys over there", He pointed by the desk.

Mikey ran over to the desk, Found and grabbed the keys. As he ran back he stopped by Alan, Who was moaning in pain.

"That was for Don" Then he slammed his foot into his head, "That was for my father"

He ran back to Don and looked for the keyhole, Stuck the key inside, Turned it and opened the door. He did it, He got his brother back. He ran up to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"I missed you so much Donny"

Don, Who was still shocked to see his brother alive, Embraced him. "I missed you to"

Mikey took the other key and placed it in his cuffs, Unlocking them. They hit the ground with a metallic clang. Then he helped Don up and out of the cage.

"Come on bro, Let's get you home" Mikey said

"Over my dead body" Mikey heard, Looked over and saw Alan standing up with a gun pointed at them. He let go of Don and pulled out the gun in his pocket. He pointed at Alan, But then heard a large bang and felt a sharp pain in his good hand. He yelped and dropped the gun. He looked at his hand, Which now had a bullet hole in it. Great, Now both of his hands were useless.

"You failed...You don't get your brother back" Alan said

" Screw that...I did all your tests"

"No...Cause instead of pulling the trigger at your head, You pulled it me. That wasn't part of the test, You failed"

Mikey hadn't thought of that, He...He did fail. But...But he still deserved his brother back.

"I'm sorry...But neither of you are leaving" He then lifted his hand and pointed the gun at Mikey's head.

Mikey stood defenseless, He couldn't throw a punch, He couldn't pick up the gun, This was it. Both him and Don aren't going to make it. Mikey had failed, Not only himself, But Don...And Leo..And Raph...His father...Everyone. He closed his eyes.

Then heard the last gunshot of his life


	22. Chapter 22

**_Well..This is it!_**

**_I just want to say thank you for reading and For all the reviews_**

**_I will most defiantly continue writing stories_**

**_Thank you for being awesome readers_**

**_Goodbye for now_**

**_And Enjoy!_**

**_I still own nothing_**

* * *

><p><span>Conclusion<span>

Another bang sounded off in the empty warehouse.

Then another.

Then another.

Strangely, Mikey felt no pain, He tilted his head downward and opened his eyes. He saw no bullet holes or blood. He didn't shoot at him. He looked confusedly up at Alan, Who was standing motionless, Swaying slightly. Then he saw him look down and grab his chest, Which Mikey now realized was full of blood.

"Huc" Was all he managed to say, Before he fell forward and laid limp on the ground.

Mikey looked behind him at Don, Wasn't expecting what he was seeing. Don standing, Pointing the gun at the once alive body that was standing in front of Mikey. He slowly lowered the gun and stared at the ground. Mikey was speechless, Everything happened to fast.

"Donny" He managed to sputter out

"...It's over" Don said, Dropping the gun to the floor

Don looked up at Mikey, Who stared back at him. Finally seeing his brother for the first time. He smiled, And when he saw Don smile back, He dashed to him, Wrapping his arms around him.

"Oh my god Don...I missed you so much"

"I missed you to buddy"

They stood in silence, Not letting go of each other.

"Mikey"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so sorry"

"For what?" Mikey asked, releasing him

"Everything...I'm sorry you had to go through all that just to save me"

"You know I wouldn't have left you here to die...I had no choice...Not like i was just going to leave you here"

"Yea I guess..But you know that I would do anything for you to right"

Mikey wrapped his arms around his older brother again, "Always"

After a couple minutes of silence, "Come on...Lets go home" Mikey said, "Leo and Raph are waiting"

They walked to the door and Mikey pushed it open, Letting in the bright sunlight. Don covered his face, Not use to the sunlight. Mikey laughed and slugged him in the arm. Don liked the fact that everything was slowly turning back to normal. But it was going to take a long time to heal the scars that have beel left on this family.

Don looked up at the sky, The bright blue color, The fluffy white clouds, The cool breezy air. Then he looked at his younger brother, Although he looked terrified.

"Mikey what is it?" He asked

Mikey didn't respond, He just continued to stare straight forward. That's when Don heard the sirens, He looked forward and saw six cop cars, With cops standing, Pointing their guns at them.

"Mikey...What did you do" Don asked quietly

"PUT YOU'RE HANDS UP, YOU'RE SURROUNDED"

"Sh*t" Mikey said

"Mikey"

Then Don heard a familiar loud shot, Then felt Mikey's hands leave him. He looked back at him, On the ground with a bullet wound in his chest.

"Mikey!" He yelled and went to his knee's to help him

"DON'T MOVE"

Don stopped and put his hands in the air and rose to his feet.

"What are you?" One of the cops asked

Don stood motionless, Not knowing what to do. One of the cops slowly walked up to Don, Grabbing his had cuff's. The way he was shaking it was obvious he was scared.

"You-You are under ar-arrest"

He grabbed Don's hand, Which he hoped. Don twisted the cops arm and pulled the gun out of his hand.

"OPEN FIRE"

He looked up at all the cops that had their guns pointed at them, "I don't think so" Don said and began to shoot at their direction. Not aiming for anyone, Just to make them get cover. He fired more shots as he bent down and picked Mikey up, he was still moving, But barley. Once the gun ran out of ammo he threw the gun at the cop on the ground and ran back into the warehouse with Mikey.

He slowly dropped him and swung the doors closed. He ran back to Mikey and examined him. He was alive, But he needed medical attention fast. He ran to the desk and opened a drawer. Thanking god that he had towels inside. He grabbed a couple and put pressure on the bullet wound. He heard the cops outside, Screaming and pounding on the door to try and get it open.

He thought it.."Wait...All warehouses lead to the sewers" Then he looked over by his cage. And saw a opening that leads to the sewer tunnels.

...

"ONE MORE TIME" One of the cops said

The cop holding the sledge hammer raised it above his head, Then slammed it on the door, Breaking the lock. Four more cops pulled the door open and everyone else stormed inside, Flashlights on and gun equipped.

"Find them!" One of the cops said as the sewer door quietly slid closed

...

"What...What happened" Mikey asked

"One of the cops shot you...I had to distract them and get you back in the warehouse and into the sewer"

"I...I saw you...You shot at the cops?" Mikey said surprisingly

"I had to...I didn't hit anyone...I just distracted them...Like i said...I'll do anything for you...Like shoot at cops"

"You're the best" Mikey said, Patting Don on the shoulder then retreating his hand in pain

"Yeah I'm going to have to patch that up, As for the other hand...Well...I saw it as it happened...I couldn't believe you did that"

"I did what I had to do"

"I don't think that hands going to be good for much anymore" Don said

" I had a feeling" Mikey said

They walked in the silence on their way back to the lair.

"Mikey"

"Yea?"

"Why did you emphasize so much on you're goodbye when you knew you weren't going to do it...When you were suppose to kill yourself"

"Cause...I said my goodbye's like that to make it more believable, I mean he would think something up if i just didn't say anything and just did it"

"Smart..You still scared the crap out of me"

"Sorry"

They were close to the lair before they talked again.

"So what did you do to make the cops pissed" Don asked

"I had to do something's I'm not proud of to get you back, Skipped out of a taxi fee, Stole two phones and a motorcycle"

"Damn...You're like a different person"

"I felt like a different person without you" Mikey said

Don smiled, "Well you don't have to feel like that anymore"

They stopped in front of the lair door.

"Things are going to change aren't they" Don said

Mikey placed his hand lightly on his shoulder, "Yes...But you're not going through them alone...Me Leo and Raph will be here for you"

"And I'll be here for you guys...Now...Let's get inside"

...

After two months, Things defiantly changed. Leo has been more protective of us, Not letting us go anywhere without another brother, Wanting us to be home by a specific time. And after what happened, Raph didn't complain. Raph hadn't changed that much, He was still the same old Raph, But you could tell that that event took a toll on him. He doesn't like to watch the news anymore and he certainly spends more time with his us. Don has still not gotten over what happened, Not to himself, But what happened to me. He told me that my hand has been resorted to a piece of dead skin, Hanging off my arm. So I think you know what had to happen there. And as for me...I have completely changed, Sure i still play video games and I still like to joke around. But I've been told that I'm becoming more and more like Leo. Protective. Yes I do only have one hand but hey...It makes me unique. Hehe. Anyway I still have nightmares of Don being locked up in the cage. But what happened happened...And it just shows How Far I Would Go To Save Someone I Love.


End file.
